3:51 Am
by Maggie Ann
Summary: Something or someone lands in the Weasley's front yard. It will drasticly change Ron and Hermione. Find out more inside. Warning this story contains, rape, violence, and self injury.
1. The loud noise

The clock on the bed side table read 3:51 am, when Molly Weasley was awoken from her peaceful dreams by a loud familiar crack coming from her outside gardens. She was startled and woke her husband, Arthur. They quickly got up and put their night robes on and dashed out their bedroom door. Molly, not wanting the strange noise to wake her children swiftly put a silencing charm on the house. With their wands at the ready they went to the front of the burrow to find to source that woke them from their dreams. They searched the walk path and searched the fence line, but to find nothing. After a few minutes of frantic searching they heard another sound, one that scared Mrs. Weasley more than the thought of a Death Eater coming to their home, the sound of a young girl crying.

Mr. Weasley had seen something in the back of the house in the middle of the makeshift quidditch pitch he had built his children many years ago. It was a black ball in his eyes, but as he walked closer to the thing he began to recognize distinguishing features. A bushy head of hair, short thin body, her wand strewn haphazardly across the lawn, blood drops leading to her. His pace began to quicken and he called for Molly. When he reached the poor girl, his head swam when he got his first good look at what had terrorized him and his wife.

"Hermione?" he reached over slowly to move the hair hiding her face. What he had uncovered was terrifying him, blood seeping from gashes on her face, a bruise swelling her left eye closed, her hair matted and wet, his hand magically turned red after removing his hand from her hair. "Oh Arthur," Mrs. Weasley came to her husbands side and pulling him out of his trance, "Pick her up, let's get her inside quick." As tenderly as he could Mr. Weasley picked Hermione up in his arms and turned on the spot heading for the back door. Mrs. Weasley guided them to the door with one hand on Arthur's back and the other stroking Hermione's hair out of her face. Arthur wanted to run, he wanted to get her in the house as fast as he could, but did not want to hurt her further by running, he was panicking, Arthur Weasley, father of 7 Children, ( 6 of them being boys, mind you, not to mention 2 of them being Fred and George Weasley) was panicking. He just kept telling himself "_Get her in the house, get her in the house."_

With the flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand the door was blown open by a slight breeze. As Arthur took Hermione's crumpled form to their bedroom, Molly went to the kitchen to fetch water and medical necessities. When Mrs. Weasley returned to her husband he was sitting on the bed next to the girl, holding her hand, tears falling. Arthur had lit the fire and they could now see her, her in full. In the field all they saw was her face, the trademarks of some beating but now they could see…. Torn clothes, hanging on her body by a few strands, blood seeping from her arms her legs her back, her head, the bruises covering her, the knife wound on her throat. She now saw what brought her husband to tears, for she now had tears streaking freely down her face. She dipped the rag in the warm water and began to wipe the blood off her face. "_maybe my real Hermione is under all this blood. I need to find her, this is a nightmare cause this could never happen to our Hermione."_ Mrs. Weasley thought as she lovingly stoked her face with the cloth. "Arthur," she said in a shaky voice, "We will need some clothes from Ginny's room and some fresh towels, will you please go get them for me?" Mr. Weasley gingerly bent down and hissed Hermione's hand, a tear slid down off his face and down her arm. "Yes dear," He replied so quietly his wife almost didn't hear him. While her husband was gone she took the 16 year old girls clothes off and continued to wash off the blood, her husband had brought back a oversized gray sweater and maroon sweat pants from Ron's room. "I thought she would feel more comfortable with baggy clothes and Ron's smell." Mr. Weasley said as he broke down in his wife's arms. For the next several hours, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in silence holding each other and watching over the beautiful girl lying unconscious in their bed not knowing what was wrong or what had happened.


	2. The morning

It was the summer holidays for the children. Harry Ron and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry would begin on September 1st. The sun was beginning to rise, Molly waited for the first sign that her other children were starting to wake, she then instructed her husband to wait here in the room with Hermione in case she woke up, and under no circumstances was he allowed to let any of the children to see Hermione like this, maybe after a proper shower. She could hear footsteps above her that meant that Fred and George are awake, she got up went to Hermione and kissed her gently on the forehead and went to the kitchen to talk to her family and make breakfast.

"_Ron is going to take it the hardest, especially not knowing what happened. I will have to put a locking charm on the door. How do I tell him?" _She asked her self as she wiped the remaining tears from her face before stepping into the kitchen. Fred and George were the first up that morning and when Molly Weasley looked up at her two handsome sons she smiled as brightly as she could, those two boys are geniuses they knew something was wrong just from her smile. "Mum?" inquired Fred, "How was your sleep?" Finished George with a tone of concern in his voice. "Fine fine thank you George… actually George… Fred… why don't you go wake up your brothers and sister, I need to talk with the whole family… please?" Molly could not look at her sons, her voice was beginning to crack and growing faulty, with every word. "Mum is everything all right?" Fred put a steady hand on his mother's shoulder. "Yes dear thank you." Fred and George each bent down and kissed their mother on her cheek, causing Mrs. Weasley to smile a real smile. "Now leave your father alone and get the others up as quick as you can please?"

This summer was turning out to be a blessed summer her three eldest boys, Bill, Charlie and Percy all took it off to come home and spend it here. Harry is to come to the Burrow in 3 weeks and Hermione was supposed to arrive in two weeks, her visit has come early. She used her wand to send the eggs and bacon sailing across the kitchen and into pans, as she cooked breakfast for her children she stood staring outside at the quidditch pitch and saw Hermione's wand still laying on the ground she sent for it and her wand came zooming into the kitchen window, landing in Molly's right hand then put it into her apron. She revisited happier times on that field, Fred and George's first ever quidditch match and having to mend Bill's broken nose cause the blundger that Fred hit broke it, Ron's first time ever to fly. Last summer when Harry and the rest of the children played together while Hermione stayed under the safety of the willow tree reading and cheering between chapters. As tears began to form behind her eyes she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was her oldest boy Bill, a Gringotts curse-breaker. He came into view his long hair Thrown sloppily into a ponytail his eyes still not adjusted to the lighting, squinting he found his mothers cheek and kissed it before coming to sit down, "What's going on Mum?" he asked still half asleep. She didn't have time to respond before Ginny came in surprisingly chipper for it being 8:30 am on a Saturday in the summer, came in gave her mother and brother a kiss and sat down to some pumpkin juice. Charlie and Percy came in next then Fred and George practically carrying Ron into the kitchen, "I'm telling you Ron I'm not making it up mum really does wanna talk to us. Please little brother wake up! You are getting too heavy." George begged Ron as they waked to the kitchen, when they had entered the kitchen and the smell of sausages cooking woke him up some but the sight around the table was what got him awake, all of his siblings still in their night things and halfway asleep then Ron knew that Fred and George were telling the truth. None of the children were deeply concerned about what their mother had to say, they all mostly thought that on impulse their parents wanted to go the beach or France. That was until everyone was sat down and had taken a few bites off their breakfast, Mrs. Weasley's eyes had to began to form new tears, and Charlie who was sitting next to her noticed her hand shaking when she reached for the chilled pumpkin juice. "Mum are you all right?" He put his hand on top of her, his hand engulfing hers, she smiled weakly at her boy and shook her head in the slightest, this got the attention of the remaining six at the table. All eyes turned to her but all she could do was stare at her plate to keep herself under control. Their mother took a few calming breaths, and contemplated on how to tell her family the news about Hermione.

"I don't really know how to say _any_ of this. All I can do is tell you that first things first, your father and I's room is off limits for a while. Hermione arrived early this morning." Her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably, and her voice had become low. "Your father and I found her in the middle of the quidditch pitch, she was awake but when we got to her she was unconscious we do not know what happened, before you ask. She is badly hurt, I think when she wakes up your father and I need to be alone with her for a while so I am going to give to children so money and I need you to go to the beach or wherever you please. I hate to ask this of you, I know you all love her and are concerned but she needs some privacy right now until we figure out what is wrong. I will send an owl when you can return." At that, she broke down and all of the children besides Ron consented to the plan, but Ron was more upset by this news than the others were, he wanted to stay, no, he needed to stay. After some discussion and an hour of packing, Ron was dragged out of the house by Charlie and Bill Weasley, his two oldest brothers. It was decided the Weasley children would spend their time at the beach in Australia where Hermione always wanted to go, while there they would find where all of the things Hermione would like to do while they were there so that one day she could join them here and know they were thinking of her. Ron had barley spoken a word in the four hours that they had been there but everyone knew what he was thinking as they found each library, museum and trinket shop they passed: Hermione. What was wrong? What had happened? Why was mum crying so hard? Everyone had been thinking that, not just Ron.


	3. The Stiring

Disclaimer: I own none of the charaters in the story. Jk does.

I am currently looking for a beta reader, I owe a huge thanks to Dog9girl for the work on the first 2 chapters. Thanks, if you are interested in being my beta or have any sugestions for a beta please let me know. Thanks now back to the story.

* * *

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when Hermione began to stir. Mr. Weasley had fallen asleep with his arms across her legs and Mrs. Weasley was trying to wake him, Hermione's right eye beginning to open and her left even more swollen shut than a few hours before. Mrs. Weasley noted that Hermione in fact looked more gruesome in the afternoon light than she did in the moonlight. Hermione looked around dazed for a second before seeing Mrs. Weasley, that was when her eyes began to water, Mrs. Weasley melted at the sight, she longed to hold Hermione, to cradle and comfort her, to let her know she was there and she was safe. She held her hands out to Hermione, and Hermione nodded her head vigorously, tears flowing, holding her breath, she gasped for air, and wailed when she finally reached Mrs. Weasley's soothing arms. Mr. Weasley woke up with a start at Hermione's sobs and he rushed to wrap her in his arms as well. All three sitting rocking back and forth in unison, sobbing furiously. Hermione lifted her head from Mrs. Weasley shoulder and attempted a weak smile. Molly tried the same but both failed miserably.

"Why don't I go get us something to drink? I'll be right back love." Mr. Weasley bent down and kissed both Hermione and his wife on the top of their heads before stepping out. The two women stayed the way they were just holding each other, Mrs. Weasley whispering to Hermione that she was safe and they would not let nothing hurt her ever again and she loved her. That was what Hermione needed the most right then was someone to love her even as dirty and shattered as she was at that moment, she needed the reassurance that she was safe and protected.

Mr. Weasley came back with their butter beer, passed them around, and then they sat in silence gathering their thoughts and calming down before continuing with the necessary questioning. Mrs. Weasley opened and closed her mouth several times trying to say what they needed to hear, what had happened, but the words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't. Mr. Weasley could see his wife struggle, but he was not quiet sure what to say, what to ask.

"Hermione?…love…." he began, Arthur and Hermione's eyes locked but he could no longer look in her eyes, once so full of light and happiness now clouded over and pained. In order to continue he cleared his throat and looked down at his hand intertwined with the young woman that would surely one day be his daughter-in-law. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He looked back up at her. "Please tell me." his eyes brimmed with new tears as Hermione wiped furiously at the tears that continued to fall. She took a steadying breath and looked between Arthur and Molly. She needed to tell them, she wanted to, but she was scared. If she ignored what had happened then to her it wasn't real, it never happened, she would be able to smile and dream and be normal. She was torn; she wanted to do what was right but was terrified by reality. She kept her grip on Mr. Weasley's hand and looked into Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"I was asleep when mum and David came home from the business party, they were both pretty drunk. Mum knocked over the lamp and broke it. When I came down stairs David was picking her up and then they both fell he landed on her they broke the coffee table. He rolled off her and I came over and helped mum up then took her to her room. David was passed out I picked up the glass from the lamp and table, and then went back to bed. I had just gotten back into bed when I heard my door open."

Hermione closed her eyes and sobbed, she brought her knees up to her chest, and she gasped for air, and screamed into her knees.

"He locked my door, and put a silencing charm on my room. I told him to get out and he just hit me, and hit me and hit me, every time I screamed or told him to get out. I told him no, I told him it hurt I asked him to stop but he just would not listen. Told me he would kill mum then he would come here and kill you and the rest of the family."

At that she broke down, Mrs. Weasley picked her up and put her in her lap and rocked her back and forth, as she would do with each one of her children when they would wake up from a nightmare, Mrs. Weasley could only wish it were a Nightmare that awoke them this morning.

In the past year and a half, the Weasleys have been her sanctuary. Hermione's parents had gotten a divorce two years ago and last summer her mother had gotten married to a man named David. Her mum met him in Diagon Alley when they were shopping for Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts. They married 5 months later.

Hermione just kept saying over and over, "I didn't want him to come here and hurt you, I couldn't let him." once she calmed down Arthur went back into the kitchen to get more butterbeers.

"He raped me before." Hermione said in a whisper after he left.

"I'm not sure how Mr. Weasley would handle hearing that, he has raped me every time I was home. He has been doing it since he and mum got together. It just has never been this bad." she was almost calm as she said this. Almost as if he had not only stole her innocence but her soul. She kept playing with the blanket between her fingers and let the tears fall free, not blinking them away or brushing them off her flushed cheeks. "Mrs. Weasley?" she looked away from the blanket and at Molly, lost and scared, uncertain, a look she had never seen in Hermione's eyes. "I'm scared what if David comes here looking for me?"

Arthur had just walked back in the room, when he heard Hermione ask the question. He dropped the butterbeers on the nightstand next to the bed and put a finger gently under Hermione's chin and guided her face to look at him. "Now look here Hermione Jean, you are in the Burrow, with the whole Weasley clan, we will NOT let anyone come near you. You are safe, you are in our hands, and we love you like our own, not just Molly and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and You but I know Ron would die for you. We will not let any more harm come to you. My only wish is that I would have been there; I am so sorry that this happened to you. I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you again, I swear on Merlin's grave." He wrapped Hermione in a warm embrace.

After they had finished their butter beers, Mrs. Weasley took Hermione to the upstairs bathroom to run Hermione a hot bath. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as they were walking up the stairs.

"I sent the children to Australia, so we could have some privacy. I will send an owl to them soon. Bill and Charlie had to drag him out of the house he is very worried about you." Hermione sat on the toilet, while Mrs. Weasley got the bath started. "What am I going to tell them? What am I going to tell Ron?" she was staring at the door, eyes wide and the realization hit her full force.

"Mrs. Weasley he is going to be so hurt." Mrs. Weasley got on her knees and looked Hermione in the eye, "Ronald loves you and yes he will be hurt but that is only because you are hurt. You will find dear, that when you are happy he will be happy when you are scared he will be scared. Nevertheless, listen to me he loves you and nothing will change his feelings for you. As for everyone else, we might have to put a charm on the house so none of them can get out to find David. Arthur is right you know they all love you very much and I'm not sure if David is smart if he ever tries to find you." Molly turned back around to test the water, Hermione got up and looked in the mirror at herself, eye still swollen shut, and scabs encrusted her right cheek, a lump on her temple where he hit her repeatedly.

Mrs. Weasley turned Hermione around to look at her, "Ok let's see what we can do with all of this." she spoke a few words and pointed her wand at Hermione. Nothing happened. While you take your bath dear, I will have a look at my book. We will get these gone don't you worry." Molly smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right down stairs if you need me." Hermione undressed, as she did she caught a glimpse of herself and her own body now disgusted her. To look at herself made her nauseous, and then she smelt _him_, that was when she threw up. Then she got in the tub and scrubbed and scrubbed until she was raw.

Once she was finished she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to Ron's room and grabbed another pair of baggy sweatpants and a hoodie, got dressed and went down stairs to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was a hot cup of tea waiting for Hermione.

* * *

Please make my day and review. I am amazed at the responces I have had in this story. Thanks for all of your reviews and comments it has kept me motivated to continue writing my story.


	4. The Waves

Chapter 4: The Waves.

* * *

Hermione sat down and brought her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped themselves around her legs.

Her hair lay limply on her shoulders, the oversized clothes helped her hide, made her feel invisible.

She reached over and picked up her tea. She held it in both of her hands and sipped as carefully as possible.

Hermione closed her eyes wanting her tea to take her away, take her away form this world, this life.

She imagined herself on a beach in Austrailia with Ron, She saw them walking together on the shore letting the waves wash over her feet, letting them sweep her away.

Hermione felt safe and happy, she could smell the salt in the air, could feel the warm sand wiggel between her toes, hear the waves crash against the rocks. She let all of her sences go, she let them overpower her mind. Hermione prayed that when she woke up form this nightmare she would be doing excastly that.

Sitting on a beach with Ron, holding each other, letting the waves just take them away from this mad world.

When she opened her eyes she found herself to be sitting in the same position, in the same amount of unbearable pain that she was in just moments ago.

She held back the tears that threatened to spill over and risked a small look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they both were looking through the book trying to find the charm that would make her look presentable to the rest of the world.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent the next 30 minutes trying charm after charm, doing their best to get the bruises and cutts to go away.

"Well Arthur let's give it a break and have some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley busied herself frying up a small meal for her husband and Hermione.

She kept her mind busy and at ease making their breakfast, almost as if life was normal again and peaceful.

She could look at the pans and pretend that this was just another normal morning.

Her make believe world disappeared when her husband cleared his throat, she looked towards her husband fowllowing his eyes, he was looking at Hermione.

The girl was staring off into the distance, tears were swimming in her eyes, defeat on her face.

Arthur looked at his wife at a loss for what to do for the girl, this was not his area of expertice.

They looked at Hermione willing her to be ok, for her to be Hermione again. Mr. Weasley began to reach over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder than thought better of it.

Molly turned back to her cooking, Arthur went back to twiddling his thumbs watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Here you go dear, eat up some breakfast." Molly brushed a tear off of Hermione's cheek and gave her a heartfelt smile.

The three sat silently and ate their small breakfast, not one of them were very hungry after what had happened. Their appetites would come back later, Hermione thought. It always did come back after a few days.

They ate their breakfast with only the sound of the water dripping in the sink.

Stealing glances at each other, no one speaking what was on their minds.

Hermione kept repeating the mantra "I wish Ron was here, I wish Ron was here," it seemed to calm her down.

Mrs. Weasley's mind was reeling, she could not figure out why none of the spells she had tried had failed to work.

Mr. Weasley kept wondering where David was and what the best way it was to get his hands around his neck, even though neither Hermione nor his wife told him the full story he knew. Mr. Weasley knew that this beautiful girl, a girl as good as his own daughter had been raped, he could see the innocence gone in her eyes, he could hear the fear in her voice and her walk was one of someone scorned and torn.

* * *

"Where is that ruddy owl?" Ron almost screamed at his siblings.

They had agreed to go to the beach after visiting the library and museum for Hermione, but not one of the children were enjoying themselves.

They were without bathing suits or towels and sat waiting, none speaking a word amongst each other.

Fred and George were picking sand up and mindlessly sifting it through their fingers, Ginny had her toes in the water, and letting them sink into the sand.

Bill and Charlie were watching their younger siblings from a hill not far away and Percy was reading a book he picked up at the gift shop of the museum.

However Ron, Ron was not doing anything besides stareing mindlessly at the waves coming onto the shore; his mind was growing sick with worry.

Now the worry is becoming impatience, he should be there with her, why couldn't he be there with her holding her, comforting her?

Ron felt a hand on his left shoulder; it was Bill his arm wrapped around Ron.

They found each others eyes, unshed tears began to form in their eyes.

"Hey little brother she will be fine mum and dad have her. She will be fine, I promise." Bill held his little brother and whispered in his ear, the other Weasley's looked at the two brothers making sure there was no need to aid Bill in his attempt to calm the youngest of the boys.

Ron's temper was the most legendary of the Weasley children, especially when it came to Hermione or Harry.

"What if she's not ok? What if she needs me? Bill what if she is hurt bad? What if mum and dad can't fix her? I can't sit here and not know what's going on!" Ron strained his voice to be heard.

They were surprised to hear Ron's tone; they had to struggel to hear him over the crashing waves.

"It's ok Ronald, it will be ok just calm down. Will it make you feel better if I apperated to the Burrow and checked on her?" Ron shook his head in response; a few more tears fell from his eyes before a glimmer of the Famous Ron Weasley smile appeared on his face.

Bill left Ron in the care of Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him like their mother would if were there and they watched the waves crash. Ron's eyes were glues on the waves, he was seeking solace in them. He wanted to let them drown his troubels, make them go away.

He imagined Himself and Hermione one day walking this exsact beach. He saw them holding hands and laughing. He wanted her to be there with him right now. The guilt built in his chest, they always talked about coming here together.

This was here dream vacation, he never understood why. The historics for wizards here were nothing to he history in england but none the less it was were she wanted to be.

The waves became entrancing and engulfed him. The tranquility of it, the calm that washed over him when he stared into it's depths. His tears began to flow more freely and the lump in his chest tightened, But he kept his gaze on the waves.

"Fred, George, Percy come here! Charlie I am sorry to leave you in charge but in all honesty, I am going insane not knowing what's going on. Ron is in tears, I have to go to the Burrow and find out how she is doing. Do you think you boys can handel those two while I'm gone?" The four boys shook their heads and waited for the next set of instructions.

"Right, well I am going to go. I swear I will be right back, please don't wander too far ok?" Again, they shook their heads in response.

Bill quickly turned on his heel and looked back at his family one more time. His mind wandered, thanking Merlin that they were safe. He just wished he could say that about Hermione, whom he loved as much as Ginny. As the tears began to sting his eyes again he quickly found a public toilet, went in and apperated to the Burrow.

* * *

I hope that this chapter gave yall a good fix on this story. I am working on the next chapter and should be up in a few more days.

Please R&R. it would make my day, my week and my month. Thank you all for your faithfulness.

I am quiet worried about this chapter, I am hoping that it is ok. I just don't know. Please let me know, I really do appreciate the feedback.


	5. The Memory Is Haunting

Thanks to Jo for letting me use her charaters.

The are some moments in Italics these are memories.

This chapter does have flashbacks, discriptive but not alot of detail. so please be careful might be triggering.

* * *

"Hermione why don't you go to the living room and sit with a book, I'll bring you some tea in a few." Hermione chanced a small smile at the two and walked into the living room.

She picked up her book and sat in her chair, then she looked around the room paranoia had sank in now. She tucked her knees to her chest and the pulled the oversized sweater over her legs.

Draped over her chair was the warm quilt that Mrs. Weasley made for her last Christmas, Hermione took the quilt in her hands and stroked it gently, holding a piece of love that would never fail her, the small piece of comfort she sought that would never leave her.

She wrapped that around her and tucked the quilt all around her so she was snug. Hermione smell the quilt, it smelled of the Burrow, she breathed in the familiar scent of Ron and that calmed her some. It let her feel him sitting next to her.

_Christmas night when all the hustle and bustle about Christmas was over the whole family sat in the living room telling stories of past Christmases._

_Hermione was sitting in her chair and Ron was playing wizarding chess with Harry. After a few hours of sitting in her chair reading her new book she got for Christmas, the one Ron got for her, Cinderella. A muggel Fairytale he must have searched for months for that book. _

_Hermione gathered her book and quilt in her arms and moved to the floor right next to the fireplace, she threw the quilt around her shoulders and read her book. Slowly the room started to clear, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Went to bed and Bill went to his room, the twins went up to begin a new experiment for New Year's. _

_Soon it was Ginny and Harry on the couch playing a muggel card game rummy, and her and Ron sitting on the floor. Hermione locked eyes with Ron they smiled at each other._

_His eyes sparkled and spoke to her, her smile faded but her eyes never left his, she opened her quilt up and he scooted underneath it. He was wrapped up safe and warm under the quilt with the girl of his dreams and her with the boy of hers. They sat like that for several more hours while Hermione read the tale of Cinderella to him. They fell asleep by the fireplace together that night, and they have never had another time like that. They both figured it was the holiday spirit that made them let down their gaurds and be close to one another. _

With a heavy sigh she opened her eyes and came back to reality. She made an intense look around the room, through the windows, in the corners, and around the shadows, she settled into her chair and opened her book to a happy time of princes saving their damsels in distress.

"Arthur, What Kind of spell do you think David used? What if we can't get those bruises and cuts to go away? Oh, Arthur we have to do something before the children come home." Arthur held his wife and soothed her tears away. She breathed in and in an instant, her tears dried and she got Hermione's tea and headed for the door. As she reached the door, she turned just in the slightest to catch her husband watching her.

"Here you go Hermione dear, drink up!" Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's book and handed her, her tea. She turned to make a fire and get her own blanket before settling down on the couch closest to Hermione.

'"Mrs. Weasley… When will Ron be coming back?" She stare tensely at her tea, she was not sure when the others would be permitted to come home. She felt terrible that she was the reason they were not allowed at their house today.

"I was going to wait to send Errol till after you fell asleep, love." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione "Don't you worry dear; they will be fine and so will you." She whispered to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the window and watched the sunset in the distance as Hermione sipped her tea. The silence was eerie. The Burrow usually held the sounds of laughter and happy chatter; today you could listen to the sun dying and the moon being reborn.

Hermione pulled the quilt up to her chin and sipped on her tea hoping to warm her further, she stared at the dying embers, her mind wandering back to the night before, tears stinging her eyes. She could feel his hand in her hair, the tip of his wand at her neck; she could smell the sweat dripping off his chest, hear him panting and taste the blood in her mouth.

_She heard the lock on the door click, she could smell the liquor on his breath, His breathing was deep and loud, She tasted the acid in her mouth, But when she saw his shoes was when she closed her eyes and wished she was someone else._

_She tried to calm her breathing to keep her body still, maybe this once he would let her sleep. Tears formed in her eyes at his touch. _

_His hands were soft, not calloused like a hard working respectful man. His hand wrapped itself around her arm, as forceful as he could he turned her over her eyes opened, his eyes were cold and hard, they made her skin crawl with disgust._

_It was storming that night, she concentrated on the rain drops hitting the window, and she counted every one of them. The lightning lit the features on his face, when he held his finger to his lips telling Hermione to be quiet, the look on his face was one of malice and hatred. _

_David truly hated her, He hated her whole being. He hated the way her mother and father doted on her, he hated how smart she was, he hated how beautiful she was, he hated how wise she was for only being 15. He hated her whole being, her whole existence. But the felling he had for Hermione were nothing compared to the feelings she had for him._

_When he came into their life, she loved him; he treated her like a daughter should be treated. Once the courtship was over between her mother and him and he moved in was when she hated him._

_He raised his fist and struck her on her temple, she winced and whimpered but held in the scream, that always made it worse._

_She turned and looked him in the eyes, "filthy Bastard!" and she spit on him, that was the difference this time, she had called him a bastard and spit on him, that's what set him off so bad this time._

_He hit her several more times her ribs, her face. She let all the hate fill her, from the depths of her soul she purely loathed this man. She would not give him the satisfaction of hurting her; she kept her face contorted with anger._

_He tore at her clothes and stole her innocence again, that's when the anger was replaced with fear and tears. He hit her one more time hard in the ribs, she could feel them buckle and break, she pleaded and cried, she protested, she kept calm, she closed her eyes, she tried everything to please him, nothing worked. She heard him mumble a spell and then she let the darkness take her. _

_When she woke up she looked for him when she saw no signs of him she grabbed her wand and started to get up, her head throbbed. Her whole body ached, she tried to stand up and at once her knees gave up on her. _

_She landed on the bed and cried she racked her brain with what to do. "Ron!! Ron will save me!!!" she thought. she closed her eyes and remebered his face and closed in on his shimmering blue eyes and apperated to his house_, _she landed hard and cried and whimpered. The darkness took her into its depths of comfort. _

Hermione began to shake and let the tears flow, Molly put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "MOLLY! COME QUICK!" Mr. Weasley screamed from the kitchen. Hermione jumped off the chair, her teacup shattering on the floor, watching the kitchen door with the utmost attention, waiting for something terrible to happen, she was waiting for David to come through the door.

She struggled to find her wand, Molly stood in front of Hermione, waiting for what was coming. "MOLLY HURRY, SOMEONE IS COMING UP THE WALK!" Arthur sounded panicked.

The kitchen door opened and Mr. Weasley came thro running towards the two women, grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to the cupboard under the stairs, he moved many dusty boxes and opened a small door on the floor.

"Hermione stay here, don't come out till your mother comes and gets you… I mean Molly. Now hurry, do you have your wand? Good, please don't worry. We will be right back. I love you." Arthur gently led her down the stairs than he shut the tiny door and Hermione listened to their footsteps leave.

She cried, she cried for the two people she loved more than her own two parents, she never wanted to put them in this much danger.

She waited and waited, it felt like hours, in her mind the worst was happening. In her mind she envisioned David coming to take her back, in her mind she envisioned Lord Voldermont killing them both and then coming to kill her… she envisioned Ron dead, lying lifeless, staring into his dark cold eyes.

She sat there for what seemed hours waiting to hear anything, she needed to here Molly's voice. She heard the kitchen door slam and footsteps, she took a few deep breaths and tried to stop her tears, with her wand at the ready, she noticed her whole body shaking, and she could hear Mr. Weasley's voice talking to someone.

The footsteps were becoming closer and louder, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming.

_"Shh Hermione we don't want to wake your mother" David's cold voice rang in her ears. "Please David" She heard herself plea._

Hermione heard the door to the cupboard open and she pushed herself further into the shadows, then the trap door opened, she could not see anything except for the light at the tip on someone's wand.

_She felt his hand cover her mouth, she felt his breath against her neck._

"Hermione? Come on sweetheart, everything is fine. Come on out." She felt someone's hand on hers, and with terror running thro her veins she forgot all about her wand, she just started to hit anything and everything in her reach.

She punched kicked and scratched and screamed, "NO, LEAVE, GET OUT OF HERE, PLEASE, DON'T IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" She felt him grab her as she continued to scream he grabbed her arms and was shaking her, screaming at her, he picked her up and handed her to someone.

The person she was handed to had her arms in a death grip, her wand was taken away, she felt his arms let go of hers and engulf her, he held her as tight as he could, she was trying to fight him, she was screaming, he was trying to calm her.

"Hermione, Hermione! It's ok, calm down. It's me, It's Bill. I am not going to hurt you I promise. Shh, you're ok, I am here, and no one is going to hurt you ever again." Hermione felt his tears land on her cheek, she felt his heartbeat rapidly. He was scared, she wondered why. she wrapped her arms around him she grasped at his shirt, desperate to never let him go.

"Bill!" she sobbed.

"Bill!! Where's Ron? Is he ok?" She looked feverorishly around the room thinking he was hiding or late. But when Bill didn't answer her she sobbed harder, she knew he was not here.

* * *

I have realized that in the first 4 chapters there is not alot of detail and I am a very detail person...usually so once I figure out how to edit chapters adn reupload them I will so be on the look out for that.

I am still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested or has any recomendations please let me know. Thank you soooo much for taking the time out of your day to read this story.

Please make my day even further and Review, I do love the sugestions and critisisum.


	6. The Secrets Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own any charaters in the story, alto i had a dream about it a time or two. JK does so don't sue me.

* * *

Ron was pacing back and forth, looking in any direction he could. He jumped at any noise he heard, it was getting dark, the rest of his family started to get cold so they went back to the hotel for the word on coming home.

But Ron did not want to miss the second his brother got back, he would be the first one home for his Hermione.

All day he thought about what had happened, they were left without any information. What happened? Is she sick? Did a death eater find her? Is her mom ok? Ron's mind was reeling; the questions kept coming in waves. Is she ok? Is she scared? Does she need me? Is she asking for me?

The tears began to envelope him, he could no longer hold them back, he tried to stop, and he tried to imagine happier times with her.

He closed his eyes and thought back to last spring at school.

_Hermione and him went down by the lake one day to study and after a few hours of sitting under the willow tree Ron felt some weight on his lap, he looked away from his Charms paper and looked at Hermione she had fallen asleep, he sat there and stared at her in wonder. _

_The look on her face was something of an angel, he reached over cautiously, careful not to wake her, he swept a stray curl off her face. Ron sat and watched her for some time, he had been worried about her lately, and she looked as if she had not been getting enough sleep and always seemed to fall asleep when they were studying. _

_The sun was beginning to set so Ron got up quietly and went to the lake cupped his hands and got some water and splashed her with it. _

_For the next hour, they chased each other around the grounds. _

At the memory a small smile crept up on Ron's face, this only made him breakdown harder.

The tears became to much, the sob caught in his chest became unbearable, Ron dropped to his knees, the image of Hermione hurt and scared, popped in front of his eyes, the look on his mother's face before they left, she was scared and sad, it was a look he had never seen on his mother, she looked helpless.

Ron imagined Hermione hurt and scared all alone needing him, crying for him. He looked at the boulder sitting in front of him.

"You should be there for her" he whispered to himself.

He stopped crying and wiped at the remaining tears on his face, he was thouraly disgusted with himself.

He should have stopped his family from taking him away from her.

His fingers clenched themselves in his fists, he took a deep breath and imagined anything that ever cause her pain or anger, Draco, the Basilisk, the dementors,… himself.

He knew he had cause a few of her tears, he knew it.

He saw his own face on the boulder and he began hitting it with as much force as possible.

He just kept telling himself he was horrid to her and never deserved her, not her love, her time, or her friendship.

He heard his knuckles break.

That didn't matter he needed to make this better, he needed the pain the release.

He needed to escape from his mistakes. He was sobbing and crying.

Arms engulfed him, held him tight, rocking him back and forth.

"She'll be ok, shh. She'll be ok." Fred had been watching his youngest brother, from the balcony of his hotel room.

They rocked together, both crying.

Fred held Ron and shared his pain, Hermione was like a little sister to him and he was scared too.

Fred Healed Ron's hands, he was used to this, 4 years ago he found out Ron's secret life of cutting.

* * *

_3:52 am, Fred woke up when he heard a sound in the room above him. _

_He had been hearing sounds coming from his brother's room for weeks now and he was tired of being woke up so early in the morning. He was going to find out Ron was doing at such an early hour. _

_He laid there in bed for a few more minutes wondering what he could be doing. He heard his brother's feet hit the ground, hard, and then began running to the bathroom._

_Fred got out of his bed and shivers ran down his spine, it was cold in August. _

_He put his slippers and housecoat, walked to his door and opened it, careful not to wake his brother George. _

_He crept out his door and closed it quietly, he looked and down the corridor, making sure he was alone. Fred walked up the stairs to the bathroom and just as he knew there was a light coming from all around the door. _

_He stood there with his arm extended about to open the door to see if his brother was ok. When his fingers brushed aginst the door knob he heard a weird noise coming from the other side. _

_He heard a whimper and something hit the floor with a clang, Fred looked down at his feet trying to hear inside better when he saw something slide under the door he only got a quick glance at it and ran behind a wall so not to be seen. _

_He saw it shine, he saw it. It was a knife, and it had blood on it._

_He sat there on the stairwell thinking why would there be a knife with blood on it in the bathroom with his brother, what happened? He couldn't think. _

_Fred got up and walked the stairs and length of the hall, stopping at the door he took a deep breath and put the silencing charm on the bathroom, anticipating Ron's reaction._

_He put his hand on the knob and pushed the door open as fast as he could and slammed the door shut locked it and turned on Ron. _

_"Hey little brother, fancy running into you here." he smiled._

_"Fred! What are doing? I am in the bathroom! Get out!" Ron stuttered and looked at his feet._

_Fred took a step closer to his little brother, now he could see the circles under his eyes and how thin he had gotten. _

_The scariest part was the blood he noticed on his clothing, on the sink, the floor and the rags in the sink full of blood. _

_Fred ran to Ron and grabbed his hand and pulled up his sleeve. _

_Not one word could be said, Ron was crying to hard and Fred was in too much shock. _

_He put a hand on Ron's deepest cut just below his wrist._

_He put all the pressure he could, it was bleeding so bad, he had forgot he was of age and could use magic. _

_He grabbed his wand and performed a few charms on Ron's arms. _

_There was blood all over him, his hand was red, Ron's own blood was all over. _

_Ron still had not said anything he just cried Fred grabbed his brother and held him, try as he might he could not hold back his tears._

_

* * *

_

The only thing was that all Fred could do was be there for Ron and help him and be the one that will catch him when he falls.

The two brothers have become closer in these past 4 years.

Close enough that Fred knew to watch him. Fred had been watching Ron from the balcony of the motel.

Ron clung to Fred, desperate to hold on to something real, he grabbed Fred's shirt and pulled him, afraid that if he let go his nightmare would come back.

The rest of the family came out and stood behind them afraid to come between them. They had never seen anyone in their family lose it this bad.

Fred never truly understood what had happened or why he does this he just accepts it. Fred knows that Ron still does it but there has only been a few times that he has come to Fred.

"HERMIONE" Ron sobbed.

He needed her, he wanted her.

Even if he never told her he loved her, even if she chose Harry or Victor, it didn't matter anymore he just needed Hermione to be ok.

CRACK! They almost didn't hear their brother come back; Fred looked up but kept his grip on Ron.

Bill came running up to them, he put his arms around them both. Once it had sunk in Ron looked Bill in the eyes.

"She needs you Ron; she asked me if you would come home to see her. The rest of us will be home tomorrow night. Go on little brother, go to her she needs you." Bill wiped Ron's tears off his face and brought him into a hug.

Ron let go of Bill and he turned to Fred, gave him a hug and walked away before apperating.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this story, please take a few more moments to make me smile and leave me a small review.

I truley do enjoy the sugestions, if anyone has any suggestions for this story, any situations they envision and would like me to incorperate them please leave me a message.

Thanks again!!!


	7. The Sun Rise

Disclaimer: Only borrowing Jk's people for this little bit.

And thank you to my most amazing and awesome Beta Jessy!!!!!!

* * *

When Bill left Hermione to talk with his father, she was on the couch with their mother with her head in her lap. Molly softly soothing Hermione.

They had to give her some calming draught. She was hysterical. She was trapped in her nightmare with David, she could not distinguish between Bill and him, he had held her and cried with her.

Once she was calmed down and almost asleep, his father took him to the kitchen told him everything, everything he knew.

Before Bill left he picked Hermione off the couch and took her to Ron's room. He laid her in Ron's bed and tucked a blanket around her, he knew she would feel safer in Ron's room. He sat on the bed next to her for a while, watching her sleep. Bill was scared she would wake up and be alone. He loved her like he loved Ginny.

He knew one thing if he ever saw David he would kill him. He wondered about her mother, did she know where Hermione was or why she was there? Did she care? Did David ever tell her what had happened? He watched her for any signs that she needed him, a little stir here and there, a little whimper. But the draught seemed to be doing it's job ok.

Bill leaned over and kissed hermione's temple, he did not want to leave but he had to go get Ron. "I love you 'Mione." Bill whispered as he left Ron's room.

When Bill shut the door to Ron's room he remembered something, he re-lived a time with Ron and Hermione.

A time two summers ago he was downstairs, when he heard someone crying in the girl's room. When he went upstairs to check on the girls he saw Hermione sneaking out, she was crying, he followed her, she went up the steps to Ron's room and walked into his room with only a slight hesitation.

After she went in the room he walked to the door and watched them, she nudged Ron a few times but when she started to cry again he woke up instantly.

All Bill could hear was something about a bad nightmare and Ron scooted over to let her in his bed. He always was there to make her feel safe, neither one of them ever said it but they were each others security blankets, you could see it when one was in danger or upset they needed each other.

He talked to his parents for a few more minutes walked out past the apperating barrier, wiped the tears form his eyes took a deep breath to steady himself and apperated to Australia.

* * *

Ron was almost in view of the burrow his breath quickened and his heart beat raced, his feet picked up the pace. Ron knew he was running but in his mind it felt as if he was in slow motion, he could not run fast enough to get to her.

All he could think was she needed him, she was asking for him, tears formed in his eyes. He ran faster than he ever did, when he reached the house he burst through the door looking everywhere for her, for his parents. Panic began to rise, he needed her as much as she needed him, he needed his parents.

He finally found his dad in the living room sitting on the couch with his head in his hands staring at the fire. Ron walked in front of his dad bending down to look him in the eyes, sitting his hands on his dad's knees

"Dad!," He whispered, " Where is she? Can I see her? Are you ok dad? What about Mum?" He kept his eyes glued on his father.

Arthur Weasley looked at his son with a sorrowful expression on his face and let out a large sigh.

"Come here and sit with me son. I have some things to tell you about Hermione. She is ok but she is pretty beaten up…" Arthur went on and told his son the whole story.

Everything, about David and her being raped. His son wept for Hermione knowing she must be in great pain.

He searched his father for answers on what to do. Ron was clueless, he did not know how to handle a hurt and crying Hermione, she is the strongest of the trio, always has been, always will be. She had the answers for the questions like his, now he would have to figure them out all alone.

Arthur and Ron went in the kitchen to get the potions to help Hermione have a dreamless sleep and some biscuits. Mrs. Weasley had been in with Hermione making sure if she woke up she would not be alone.

Molly came in the kitchen and held onto her son, thanking Merlin that he was here and safe.

She could not wait till morning to have all of her children under one roof again. Ron kissed his parents goodnight and headed to Hermione, his heart ached to see her. Even if she was hurt he needed to see her for himself, to see her alive and breathing.

He came to his door and opened it slow and quiet.

He came in and took the tray and sat it on his dresser, closed his door and stepped towards her.

He kneeled at the edge of the bed , she looked pretty bad, the bruises and cuts did not want to go away. Tears brimmed his ocean blue eyes, waiting to spill but Ron blinked them back. He had to be strong for Hermione, he just had to.

She was always strong for him and Harry.

He wanted to hold her, to stroke her hair out of her face, kiss her tears away. He wanted to be there for her, she needed him to be.

"_What if I fail at this? What if I hurt her more? What do I say? How do I wake her up without scaring her?" _

"Hermione," he whispered. " Hermione love you got to wake up and drink some potion."

He desperately wanted to reach out and hold her hand. Her eyes began to flutter open. She looked at Ron and took a deep breath, he could see the tears form. She put a shaking hand to his face, making sure he was real. She stood up on her knees to look him in the eyes after a second she let out a sob, one she had been holding in since David first walked in her room.

She grabbed Ron, wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him for dear life. He gathered her in his arms in one swift move cradling her like a baby, together they sobbed.

He rocked her back and forth, breathing comforting words in her ear, kissed her forehead and cheeks, he was grabbing at her, clinging to the love of his life.

The two stayed like that for the next hour, holding each other only speaking in whispered desperate tones.

When she had calmed down enough Ron got up and got her some biscuits,

"Here love eat a bit, it will help with the potions. I am going to have some too." They sat there together nibbling their biscuits. Their hands intertwined, the biscuits were gone and the sun was beginning to rise. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the roof.

"I know you are tired and need some sleep, but I want you to see something." he told her.

They sat on the roof together, Hermione between Ron's legs and Ron's arms wrapped around her. Her head lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

They watched the sun rise. Ron melted, he wa watching the most miracolous thing ever with the wonman of his dreams in his arms.

"Whenever I feel that there is nothing beautiful left in the world and you're not around." Ron chuckled and looked at Hermione,

"I come up here and watch the sun rise, or watch the stars and think of everything that has been brought in my life that has been good. You, Harry, my family, Hogwarts, they all have brought things in my life that have left a impression on my soul. They have opened my eyes and made me remember what I have and I need to be grateful for that. What I am trying to say Hermione is that you are an amazing person and you have always been there for me when I was scared and unsure of what to do. I want you to know that I am here for you when you need me to be, I might not know what to do or what to say but I am here. I am so sorry I was not there to protect you, I should have known he was hurting you. I am so sorry Hermione, I should not have let Bill drag me out of the house, I should have stayed here with you. I will never leave you ever again. I promise." she turned to look him in the eyes.

" Ronald Bilius Weasley," she whispered to him with both hands on his face,

"Now you listen to me. Don't you ever think this was your fault, do you understand me? I chose not to say anything, I never let anyone see that there was anything wrong. Ron please all that matters now is that I am out of there and you are here with me. That is all that matters to me anymore." they were crying, her hands dropped to his hands.

He looked up at her, he let go of her hands and brought them to her face, carefully wiped away her tears. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you" He stared into her brown eyes, and waited for permission to continue.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, she made the first move she tilted her heard just slightly and bent forward. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Hermione smiled for the first time in two days. "I love you too Ronald."

They kissed one more time before Ron stood up and held out his hand for Hermione. Together they went back inside, they each changed into sweat pants and hoodies, they took their dreamless sleep potion and laid down together.

Ron held Hermione and listened to her breathe. His mind was going as fast as the Hogwarts express, he could not put one thing with the other.

He tried to sleep, after awhile he just focused on Hermione's breathing. The shallow breaths, that was when he knew she was relaxed, his arm was wrapped around her waist and it rose with every breath. He breathed in her smell, he memorized every inch of her face, he learned the feel of her hand by heart. He vowed right there and then that he would always protect her, never leave her side, even if that meant he would have to watch her marry Viktor Krum, the bloody git.

* * *

I am truley sorry that it took this long to get Ron with Hermione but I hope it satisfide the emptiness that it left, i know it did for me.

I hope youn liked it and thank you for reading, Now I have to ask one more thing please review it keeps me motivated and the suggestions I have gotten have been great please keep them coming!!

Love always

Maggie


	8. The Morning Sun Lights Your Face

The Morning Sun Lights Your Face.

Disclaimer: (Insert funny Disclaimer) I do not own Harry Potter nor its charaters or places or any of that kind of Jazz.

* * *

"_Ron!" Molly nudged Ron. He opened his eyes but they closed almost immediately. "Ronald wake up!" She nudged him again, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Hermione. Hermione gripped his hand and turned around, her head rested on his chest she mumbled his name sleepily. He focused on her face, the way the afternoon sun lit her hair and highlighted her smile. _

_Ron tucked a stray curl behind her ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Love wake up, Mum's here." Molly put a hand on Ron's shoulder, put on a smile and blinked back her tears. Hermione and Ron looked so happy, as if nothing ever had happened. Hermione rubbed her eyes, it hurt you could tell. She winced but tried to be strong, Ron took her hand away and gently rubbed her eye with the tip of his finger careful not to hurt her._

"_Good morning Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Hermione sat up running her hands through her unruly hair trying to get it to lay straight. She looked so much better today, she was not as pale, the look of defeat replaced by euphoria. She almost glowed and so did Ron. _

_"I'm fine Hermione dear, thank you for asking. How are you two this afternoon_?" Mrs. Weasley Smiled sweetly, she sat down next to her children. "I was thinking after lunch we could go to St. Mungo's and have the Healers try to figure out the spell he used and then I will send Errol to the children and bring them home. What do you two think?" Her hand was resting on Ron's knee and both Ron and Hermione had a hand under the blanket, Molly glowed she was so happy for the two.

"Sounds good Mrs. Weasley." Hermione nodded.

"Yea mum, sounds great." Ron nodded to Hermione.

"Well I will go get lunch started, go wash up." She walked out of the room shutting the door. Hermione got up and went over to the window throwing open the curtains blasting the room with sunlight.

"Look love, the sun came to see us!" Hermione said, Ron threw himself on the bed and hurled the blankets over him dramatically, "No!! The sun!! It burns!! Ahhh!!" He yelled. Hermione flung herself on top of him "Oh no!! I will save you!!" She laughed and tickled him, they were laughing and rolling around for 10 minutes before Molly called for them to come down for lunch.

Ron got out of bed and untangled Hermione from the bed sheets. Hermione sat on her knees to be at Ron's height, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ron never imagined he would be kissing the girl of his dreams like this, soft and sensual. He put all the love he could into that kiss.

He wanted to make sure if she came to her senses and realized what she was doing or if this was just some dream he would be able to remember every second of this, of her.

She smiled up at him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Her giggle brought him back from his thoughts, he glowed. Ron kissed her again and picked her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door screaming lunch, with her laughing.

They entered the kitchen and he sat her down gently in a chair next to him. Molly and Arthur looked at Hermione in surprise this was nothing like the girl they saw yesterday. She was smiling and had the sparkle in her eyes again. Ron and Hermione's giggles were like music to Molly's ears, it brought a small tear to her eyes. She did not think she would hear that for days, Mr. Weasley dropped his newspaper and watched the two grinning like a fool.

Hermione found Ron's hand sitting on his knee and took it in her small grasp, his eyes sparkled at her. They were happy, or so it seemed.

Both still were dealing with demons that haunted them in every minute of being awake, every second of restless sleep.

For now though the two teenagers will be happy, they will be together and live as if everything, everything bad that had ever happened, never happened. They were determined to live life.

" Well children, after breakfast we will go to St. Mungo's and see what we can do about this." Molly looked between Ron and Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley that sounds like a good plan" Hermione said giving Molly a forced smile. Hermione was never good at hiding her feelings of being scared or worried.

Ron and Hermione finished their breakfast and Molly rushed them up the stairs to get changed. The Healers at St. Mungo's they were bound to know how to get rid of the bruises and cuts, they have seen everything.

What Hermione was worried about was having to tell them how she had gotten them and how they were going to react to the news of rape, she was not even sure if that sort of thing happened in the Wizarding world.

What would happen, will they inform her mother? Will they arrest David? Will everyone know? Will they inform Dumbledore? The questions burned her mind, they brought tears to her eyes and made her heart race.

Ron's hand guided her up the stairs and he could feel Hermione's breath quicken, he watched her for several more steps than stopped her.

"Hermione? Love what's wrong? Calm down." Ron stood in front of her, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

He could see the tears now, waiting to fall. She blinked her eyes pushing back her tears, putting on her fake smile.

" Come on Hermione, don't put the fake smile on with me. You don't have to. I am here to be strong for you, you not to be strong for me. Please just talk to me and tell me what has you worried?" Hermione's smile fell, she looked Ron in the eyes and told him everything on her mind, she collapsed on his chest crying, shaking.

" Hermione, I don't know what's going to happen. I really don't and I am so sorry. But I do know this, you are the strongest and bravest and smartest person I know and I know you can get through this. We are all here for you, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Dumbledore. I swear to you we are all here and will never let anything happen to you ever again. I promise. Ok love?" Ron looked her in the eyes and she smiled a real smile and stepped on her tip toes and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Let's go get dressed, I am sure Mum will know the answer to some of the questions if you want to ask her, she always has the right answers." He gave her a smile, the one that always made Hermione weak at the knees. It helped calm her nerves some.

Ron cupped his hand on Hermione's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned in and kissed her lips softly. His eyes sparkled at her, he let his hand fall from her face to find her hand. Together they walked up the stairs to his Ginny's room.

He left her to go to his room and get changed. When he came back to Ginny's room he heard crying, the door was opened slightly, Ron peered in through the crack that was when he saw his mother comforting Hermione. Ron wondered if he should go in and make sure everything was alright, but his father put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to let them be.

Hermione needed a mother right now, she was scared and hurt. She needed the comfort only a mother could give, one that had all the answers even if she didn't have all the answers she could at least give her reassurance that she knew of someone that did have the answers to all of her questions.

Arthur put his arm around his son and led him downstairs to wait for the girls.

"Ron, son, Listen. Hermione is really going to need all the support she can get from all of us, but she is going to need you the most. The Department of Ministries are going to have to get involved. The second we tell the healers at St. Mungo's about David and what he has done than they will have to start an investigation. That means she will have to tell the story more than once, she has to say it repeatedly and it will wear on her. Her nightmares might get worse, her mental state might worsen, paranoia might become a factor in her, she will become depressed, she will lose sleep or might sleep too much, her appetite might be lost.

My point is son, this is going to hard and Hermione is going to need all of us. The Department will inform Dumbledore so he can inform the teachers to keep an extra close eye on her, I know you don't like the idea but Ronald, she is going to need all the help she can get and you too. This is going to wear on you and everyone equally. I know you don't believe me now but eventually you will understand. Just know that your mother and I are only a owl away and you can write to us and we will be right there for you.

The Healers are going to take good care of our Hermione, they will fix her up and make sure she is ok, but when the Ministry comes in, that is when it will get complicated. They are going to ask her a lot of hard questions, a lot of the answers are going to be hard to hear and she might not want you in there to hear them Ron so please be understanding of that. I just want to prepare you for what might becoming next, I am sorry I know this is hard. Believe me Ronald I am going to do everything in my power to set this right for Hermione, I am going to do everything I can to watch David fry for what he has done." Arthur was watching his son visibly shake from holding back his sobs.

He grabbed his son and brought him into his arms holding onto him. His own tears falling down his face and onto his sons shirt. It pained Arthur to a new extent to see his son and Hermione in this much pain. He felt helpless, he felt so much anger towards David and even Jean, Hermione's mother.

"Come on now son we have to get Hermione to St. Mungo's. Let's get the girl's robes." Arthur helped Ron up off the couch and walked him towards the kitchen, Arthur looked his son over once and nodded. Ron's eyes were red and puffy, his face was flushed white and needed something to perk him up, Arthur had just the thing for this kind of situation.

Arthur reached for the cupboard above the stove and reached into the back, he pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and poured him and his son a glass each. Immediately Ron felt the burning sensation run from his mouth to his toes, it warmed him from inside, out. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take over him, the feeling of the fire burning inside his toes instead of his heart.

Ron was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the kitchen open. Hermione looked like a little puppy that had been kicked one to many times, she looked scared and lost. She walked straight to his side and wrapped her arms around her middle. His arms found their way to her and he leaned down to kissed her forehead.

"Well come on Children lets get going." Molly Said as she was walking to the fireplace to pick up the canister of Floo Powder, she held it out for Ron and Hermione.

"Remember to speak loud and clear!" She told them. Ron took a handful, Hermione next to him, they stepped into the fireplace together. Ronald threw his powder onto the flames and shouted "St. Mungo's!" and off they went.

They saw glimpses of others homes as they zoomed by them, but the firewhisky began to make Ron dizzy so he gripped Hermione tighter to him and closed his eyes waiting for this crazy ride to stop. At last they began to slow down, Ron slowly opened his eyes to see the lobby of St. Mungo's.

They stepped out of the fireplace, somewhat wobbly. Ron looked around looking at the various witches and wizards. Hermione turned her head to watch the fireplace for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. She seemed so anxious, But Ron was too, he wished for nothing more than to have this day be over.

At once the fireplace behind them turned bright green and appeared Ron's parents. Mr. Weasley led Ron and Hermione to the front desk, while Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Hermione and stayed with her children.

"Yes we have a appointment to see Healer McIntosh. For Hermione Granger." Arthur checked them in and than sat his family down to wait for their turn.

Hermione was growing more anxious by the second, he leg began to jiggle shortly after that she began to wring her hands nervously, her eyes darted to each door waiting for something to happen, anything. Ron's nerves were beginning to become uneasy as well, but he tried to steady Hermione. Molly watched them, watched Ron become scared and uneasy but still tried to comfort Hermione, that made her happy, she knew she had raised her son right.

"Hermione? We are ready for you dear." A kind looking woman stood outside a door labeled, Exam room 1. Ron's hand squeezed Hermione's and when she looked at him he gave her the best smile he could. Hermione and Ron stood up and began to walk to the room, Molly and Arthur not far behind them.

" Please have a seat, I am Healer McIntosh. Ms. Granger what is it I can do for you today?" Hermione looked to Molly to answer, she was not quiet sure what to say. I mean she could just use her eyes and look at Hermione and she could tell why they were there, to have her take theses cuts and bruises away.

"Yes, well Hermione here has some bruises and cutts my husband and I have tried all the spells we could think of and nothing has worked. We were hoping that you could help us." Molly said rather quickly.

The Healer left her chair held her hand out to Hermione and led her to the exam table, she took her wand out and tried a few simple spells, ones that Molly and Arthur had tried. Hermione had her eyes closed, holding her breath willing the bruises to go away.

"Mrs. Weasley what is your relationship to Hermione?" She looked to Molly.

"Well she is my children's best friend." Molly stuttered, shocked by the sudden question.

"Hmm, Where are her parents?" she looked to the Weasleys for an answer.

"My parents, Healer McIntosh are in London." Hermione spoke up rather confident, But Ron could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Well we are going to need your parents here, or do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have guardianship over you, or a note saying I can treat you?" She was looking at Hermione,

"Well no they don't. Why do you have to have my parents?" Hermione's voice began to quiver.

"Well you are not of age yet am I correct? Well since you are not yet 17 I must have your parents permission to treat you. What happened? Why Do you have all these bruises and cuts?" Hermione's face paled instantly, her eyes darted to Molly.

Ron started to get out of his chair but Arthur put his hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him, Molly rose to her feet and walked to Hermione's side. Hermione was beginning to shake and Molly had to force back her tears and steady her voice before she began to speak.

"Healer McIntosh, Hermione's step father…. Hermione's step father David…. He …raped and beat Hermione 2 days ago." Molly said in almost a whisper, her voice failed her several times as it has done now.

There was a silence in the room as every eye was on Healer McIntosh, waiting for her reply.

"Oh," She said in a strained voice, "I see. Well umm… in that case I need to consult another healer. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley I am so sorry. I know how terrifying this must be for you. I assume Mrs. Weasley that you know that I have to call the Ministry and her parents. I don't want to but it is part of protocol, I am so sorry." You could hear the sincerity in McIntosh's voice.

Hermione seemed scared, Molly must have told her that this might happen.

"You will need these Healer McIntosh." Molly fished in her handbag and pulled out a bag with Hermione's clothes in it, the one's from the night that David attacked Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, I am going to have to ask you and your son to wait outside. I am going to have to examine Hermione." Ron Stood up and went to Hermione, he held her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione was being so strong, she was fighting her tears and taking deep breaths, she was holding it together better than Ron. She could feel his tears fall from his eyes and into her hair, he leaned down to her ear and kissed her temple.

"Hermione I love you, remember that. I am so proud of you, you are being so strong. God Hermione I love you so much. I will be right outside if you need me, I will be here in seconds, I swear on Merlin's grave." She had brought her hands to his face and pulled is eyes to hers,

" Ronald I love you too. Now go I will be ok, Molly is going to stay with me and I know where you are. I love you." She kissed him and let her hands fall form his face. He closed his eyes at the loss of her touch, Arthur took his son in his arms and led him out of the exam room.

Together Ron and Arthur sat anxiously waiting for a familiar face, either it be someone from the Ministry or one of Hermione's parents. That was the one they were most anxious about, David.

Ron was scared of what would happen if he saw him, so was Arthur. Both of them wanted to hurt him, wring his neck make him feel as much pain as he had caused Hermione.

Another female healer walked into Hermione's exam room with a cart full of instruments Ron had never seen before, that had scared Ron. The only other time Ron remembered seeing instruments being used was in Madam Pomfrey's Hospital wing, But that was only for incidents that were bad enough to where magic was just not simply enough.

He did not think Hermione was that bad, a few bruises and cuts, Why would they need those? His heart beat grew faster, and he was getting more nervous by the second.

"Oh Patrick, good they sent you. Are they sending anyone else?" Arthur got up to talk to his colleague.

"No Arthur it's just me. What's going on? They said that the Granger girl was raped? By her step father, is he coming here?" Patrick O'Connell whispered to Mr. Weasley.

" I don't know Patrick. I don't know if the Healer's have called her parents or not. If they called you, they probably have. But yes your information is right Hermione came to out house two nights ago, she has been raped and abused by that bastard for over a year and not one of us ever caught it. I feel terrible. I want nothing more than to wring his neck, Patrick. I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless I am so glad they sent you." Patrick patted Arthur on the back and led him back to his seat.

Patrick began his investigation questioning Mr. Weasley and Ron. Mr. Weasley more so than Ron since he had been sleeping when Hermione arrived but he still asked questions about what Ron had observed of Hermione when she would return back to Hogwarts after a holiday, what Hermione would say about David. That was all O' Connell could do till the healers were done with Hermione or when her parents arrived.

The three men sat and waited for any word on Hermione,

"Dad? What are they doing with Hermione?" Arthur looked at Patrick O' Connell Not sure how to explain to his son what the healers were doing with his Hermione.

"Well son, umm you see son, With had has happened to Hermione, they have to check certain things out. They have to make sure there are no other injuries other than the ones we can see." Arthur cleared his throat and looked to Patrick for some help in explaining.

"Ronald," Patrick took over, "Hermione was raped, she has been hurt in ways that need special care. They have to look her over to make sure he did not do anymore damage than … they have to make sure she is ok, they have to make sure umm… Ronald they have to make sure that he did not get her pregnant… and other things. They also have to ask her details of the events, all the details of the incident." Arthur put a hand on Ron's shoulder and he whispered to Ron.

"I'm so sorry Ronald. I promise everything will be ok."

"I was told my daughter was here, Granger, Hermione Granger. Where is she?" Ron heard Hermione's name being spoken by a man he looked up with fire in his eyes, ready to pounce.

Once he saw the man he instantly recognized him as Hermione's father, her real father. Jarred Granger, a tall man.

Arthur went to Mr. Granger to explain to him what had happened, Ron could only imagine how hard it was to hear the news. He knew how hard it was for him, so he knew that it was just as hard if not more for Mr. Granger.

Ron watched Mr. Granger for his reaction, if his father needed his help but Patrick had already stood up and walked to the two other men. Mr. Granger took it surprisingly well. Better than any of them had expected.

Arthur had taken it harder than Mr. Granger did, and Hermione was his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. Ron stood up, he knew if Mr. Granger was here than her mum and David should be here soon enough. Ron began to pace the halls looking at anything he could to distract his anger.

"Jarred what are you doing here?" Ron heard …him. He could hear David talking to Mr. Granger like he deserved to be here more than him.

Ron's blood boiled over, forgetting his wand Ron ran towards David. He jumped on top of David from behind.

They were on the ground Ron had turned David to face him in one swift move and slugged him in his jaw, and again and again. David punched Ron in the ribs but that did not faze Ron in the slightest, he was a man full of love for the girl he hurt and rage for the man that had hurt her.

Ron grabbed David's long scraggly hair and balled up his fist and hit him again and again, Ron was seeing red, there was nothing to stop him from hurting David. Ron felt arms on him trying to pull him away he heard Hermione's mother scream, he could hear his father telling him to stop but he just kept hitting David as hard as he could.

As Ron was being pulled off of David his grip on David's hair never faltered and brought him up with him, Ron kicked David anywhere he could reach, David got out of Ron's hold and went after him, punching Ron's left eye, hit Ron's jaw. Patrick grabbed David and pulled him back away from Ron.

Ron let the blood pool in his mouth and spit it at David.

" You slimy, sick BASTARD!! What the bloody HELL do YOU think you are doing here?!! YOU FUCKING BLOODY GIT, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, LEAVE. ROT IN AZKABAN, ROT IN HELL." Ron tried to get out of his father's grasp.

Kicking at David, Arthur dragged his son down the hall and outside.

"Why isn't Patrick arresting that son of a bitch! Why was he allowed to come here?!" Ron screamed, he felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

He was so angry that he began to cry, angry at David, angry at Patrick for not arresting him and taking him to Azkaban like he deserved, angry at his father for pulling him off of David.

Arthur let his son go, Ron cried and screamed and punched at the walls.

Arthur let his son do what he needed to do, Merlin only knows how much he wanted to do the same thing that Ron was doing.

"Why Dad?" Ron whispered, "WHY? WHY HERMIONE? WHY DID HE COME HERE? WHY?" Arthur watched his son and racked his brain for any answer he could give his son. Hot tears brimmed Arthur Weasley's eyes his breath came in short quick spurts, he let his anger and fear come to a head,

"I DON'T KNOW RON. I DON'T KNOW WHY HE IS HERE, WHY HE HURT HERMIONE. I DON'T KNOW." He screamed, the tears flew from his eyes, Ron stopped and looked at his father.

He had not heard his father that angry and helpless before and it scared Ron.

"Ronald I don't know why, You have no idea how much I wanted to do what you did, how much I want to give you answers but I can't. Damn it Ron, my heart stopped when I heard his voice, I don't know what is going on in there. Now I am scared that something is going to happen to you because you hurt him."

Arthur and Ron talked and cried together waiting outside to hear about Hermione. Laying on the bench Ron had cried himself to sleep.

"Patrick, Come here. Look I need you to stand here and watch Ron while I do something ok?" Arthur went into the lobby and grabbed the floo powder, he threw the powder into the fire screaming "Hogwarts!"

"Dumbledore, I need you." Arthur said as he entered the headmaster's office.

* * *

I do hope you liked this chapter, it is a little longer than my other ones but you know how the flow goes once you start if you stop you lose it so I just kept going and I thought all of you would enjoy a chapter like this.

Now I must leave you so I can start on the next Chapter of My other story (Don't Look At Me) and Start on the next chapter of this story, it should be up in a few days.

Please review!! I will give you Tea and Biscuits!!

Love always

Maggie


	9. Fit for Kings and Queens

Fit for Kings and Queens

Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing in this story, I own nothing at all so you can't sue me...well I kinda own my dog but you can't have him he is all mine.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Arthur Weasley worried at his frazzled state, his hair strewn and the circles under his eyes.

"Yes Arthur anything, what is it I can do for you my friend." Dumbledore kept his cool.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am afraid that my family needs you really bad right now." Mr. Weasley began, somewhat out of breath.

"Arthur Please sit down and tell me what is wrong." Dumbledore pointed at a chair in front of his desk.

"It's Hermione sir, and Ron. Hermione's step father David… he abused her and he raped her sir. We have her at St. Mungo's right now. Please Professor I need Harry there for Ron, he is taking all of this so very hard and he needs someone there for him, and I could use you there. They are beginning the investigation and sir… it is so very hard to have to see Hermione like this and Ron and Molly. Please Professor I need you and Harry." Arthur's tears did not go unnoticed.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked to Arthur's side.

"Now now Arthur, Come on now. We must get back to the children. You go back to St. Mungo's and I will go get Harry. You can tell me everything when we get there, but I am sure the Molly and Hermione needs you right now." He helped Mr. Weasley to the fireplace and sent him on his way.

Shortly after Dumbledore took the Floo to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's home in Little Whinging.

Harry Potter was sitting in his room feeding Hedwig a snack when he heard a loud scream come from downstairs. Alert and frightened, Harry grabbed his Wand and held it at the ready when he entered the living room where he had heard his Aunt Petunia scream.

There stood in front of the fireplace stood a man in purple robes and half moon glasses his long white beard covered in soot. Harry put his wand down but still alert and frightened. This was extremely unusual for Dumbledore to announce not announce his arrival, instead of his week notice anhead of time.

"Harry my good lad, come we must go. The Weasleys and Hermione need us. We will return in time for your things. I am terribly sorry for the intrusion Petunia I would not have done this if it was not for an emergency."

He nodded in her direction and waved to Harry to hurry. They entered the fireplace and were gone in a flash.

When Harry and Dumbledore came to a stop Harry was immediately looking for Ron or Hermione, but saw not one of them. Franticly he ran down the halls looking for someone he knew, anyone.

"Harry, my dear boy." Mr. Weasley engulfed him in a hug, "Thank heavens you are here. Hermione will be ok."

He saw the question before Harry had time to ask it.

"Ron has gone into the loo." He saw that question too. Harry patted Arthur's back and went to find the loo. Harry quickly found it and he also found his friend.

* * *

Ron had woken up while his father was with Dumbledore, and told Patrick that he needed to use the loo to clean up some after the fight with David. Ron walked into the bathroom with Patrick standing guard to make sure that David did not go in at the same time as Ron. Ron went to the sink and washed the blood off of his knuckles, got a napkin and got it wet attempting to get the blood off of his shirt.

His head was aching from the blow to his eye. Ron looked at his reflection there was bits of blood on his face, there was a dribble coming from the corner of his mouth, and a cut above his eye. He took the napkin that was he was using to clean his shirt to clean his face.

The boy looking back at him was someone that disgusted him. He felt the inadequacy from not be able to defend Hermione the way someone that was deeply in love with her should be able to do. He also saw the same boy that was a nothing, someone worthless and useless. Stupid and clumsy and a sidekick.

Yes he had finally triumphed and won the love of the girl but he still could feel same feelings that he felt 3 days ago. In some ways he would always feel them.

Hermione and him never spoke details of what had happened, but Ron could still hear her scream. He could still see the terror in her eyes; he could still feel the tremble escape her body when he would touch her. It broke his heart and the only way he knew how to make his feelings go away was to release it by letting it flow out with the stream of his blood.

The fight in his brain between right and wrong that should be there was absent. He abandoned all reason.

He needed the release; he looked in the mirror one more time and made up his mind.

Ron searched his pockets and found the pocket knife that his father gave him for his eleventh birthday, went into an empty stall and rolled up his sleeves. He wanted nothing more than to cut his upper arm but that would require him taking his shirt off and he did not have that kind of time but he settled for his forearm.

He brought the knife to his arm put very little pressure on the knife and pulled it.

The blood immediately began to pearl and spill over, Ron grabbed a wad of tissue and dabbed his cut, he could not allow the blood to leak onto his pants. He continued to go over the same cut over and over till he decided he needed to work on another.

Ron needed the distraction; he needed to focus even if it was a minute on something else other than the inner turmoil he was feeling. He needed this like he needed Hermione, like he needed air to breathe.

He found another spot and began to cut in to his flesh letting the blood flow freely. He cried, letting his guard down letting his feelings wash over him, overtake his body. Ron being so emotional might seem surreal but he was just as human as the next person and his life was far from normal, being Harry Potter's best friend does that to you.

At times he had to be the strongest of the group and it took a lot out of him. He needed someone to be strong for him. He watched as the blood leaked and poured from his blurry eyes. Getting caught up in the feeling of the release.

"Ron! Oh my god Ron what are you doing?!" Harry had came in and heard Ron crying in the stall, something had to be bad for Ron to be crying, that thought alone worried Harry.

Now this, Ron bleeding and it looking as if he was the one that made him bleed was something so absurd to Harry. Ron was so shocked at being discovered like this, this had only happened one other time and that was bad enough.

"Answer me Ron! What are you doing? What is going on here? Dumbledore picked me up and I still have no idea what is going on? Give me that knife, Now Ronald!" Harry had never called Ron by his full first name.

He handed Harry his knife slowly. Dumbledore was here? How? Why? Who had told him about this? Why was Harry here? He had as many questions for Harry as Harry had for Ron.

Harry went to the sink and got some napkins wet and came back to Ron. He dabbed at Ron's cuts, washing away the blood. Ron sniffled and winced a few times,

"Hermione has been raped." That was all Ron said to Harry. Harry shot up immediately,

"What?! Who?! When?!" his breathing was rabid

"David raped her Harry. She came to our house two days ago. I was going to send you an owl tonight when we got home, I swear." Tears came to Harry's eyes.

This was one of the worst crimes in both worlds, muggel and wizarding alike.

"Ron…how is she? Where is she?" Ron looked Harry in the eye, struggling to keep his emotions in control.

"She will be ok, the healers are looking over her right now." Ron looked back to his lap.

Harry kneeled back down and began to dab Ron's cuts with the napkin again.

"Ron Why did you do this?" Harry never looked in Ron's eyes and Ron never looked for Harry's eyes,

"It's nothing Harry. I'm fine." Ron took the wad of tissue and threw it in the waste bin, before standing up and walking to the sink wetting the cuts and wiping them off. He rolled his sleeves down and started to walk for the door.

Harry took a large leap and took Ron's arm to make Ron look at him and stop avoiding the question.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Harry asked again.

"RON!!" The two boy's eyes grew wide and turned to the door running towards the scream.

Ron ran past Patrick and Jarred, and straight into the exam room Hermione was in.

"Ron! Oh Ron!" Hermione was sobbing on the exam table, she was in a paper gown and you could see the bruises on her arms and the cut on her neck. Her arms were held out to him.

Ron ran to her and held onto her, she buried her head in is chest. She was crying so hard that her breathing was short and panicked,

"What Happened Mrs. Weasley?" Harry turned to her trying to gather why Hermione was screaming and crying as she was.

"They told her David was here, and it was simple she wanted Ron here. She is scared and they said they would not allow Ron to come in. My poor girl has gone through enough as it is and her only request is to have Ron here and they tell her no." Molly was fuming with anger, if there was one thing you did not do was upset her children, and that included Hermione and Harry.

Harry looked around the room assessing who was in the room. He found the lead Healer or who looks as if they should be the lead healer and walked straight up to them,

"What the hell? I know it is protocol to call the parents but come on, letting the man that hurt this poor girl in to the same building as her is insane." Harry told her.

"Shh Hermione, I am right here and I am not leaving you again. I promise love, never again." Ron was trying to sooth Hermione, trying to get her breathing back to a good rhythm.

It took Ron 10 minutes to calm her down. Molly and healer McIntosh talked about what the Weasleys needed to do when they took Hermione home. They had gotten her bruises to go away and they healed her cuts but there was this cream that needed to be applied to them two times a day, she had one follow up Healers appointment and she had a counseling session set up.

"Hermione? You can get dressed now if you would like. Your father would like to come in and see you." McIntosh said.

Hermione looked ok with it and Harry took her clothes to her, Ron leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I will be right outside the door, I am not going anywhere." Hermione reached down to take his hand and pulled on it.

"Please don't leave." Ron had lost before he knew it, her eyes got to him every time.

"Ok Hermione I will stay." Hermione gave him a watery smile. Ron turned around and Harry stood next to him.

There was a silence in the room, more of a deafening silence. Nerves of what was going to happen soon were mounting.

Hermione changed back into Ron's sweats and hoodie. Mrs. Weasley dug in her purse for a hairbrush for Hermione, and than told the boys it was ok to turn around.

"Healer McIntosh may we go ahead and bring Mr. Granger in so we can take Hermione home, she is need of a rest before the other children come home? Harry dear, will you get Mr. Granger for me?" That was the Mrs. Weasley they knew and loved, not a care in the world except making sure her children are tended to, according to her standards.

Harry came over and gave Hermione a hug and a peck on her cheek. Than went to the door asking for Mr. Granger than closed it quietly.

Hermione was gripping Ron's hand, he could feel her tremble, shaking like a leaf is more like it. Molly came to her other side and ran her hand over her hair giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"We are right here Hermione my dear, don't you worry about a thing." Molly whispered into her ear.

Hermione clasped her eyes shut to hold back the tear and let out her breath trying to steady it. The knob on the door turned and it opened slowly almost waiting for permission to come in.

Jerrod Granger entered the room shaking and nervous. Hermione and her father locked eyes for seconds and both cried Ron tried to back away to give them room but Hermione kept her grip on his hand. He had never seen her this scared before.

Mr. Granger came over and held onto his daughter, together they cried. They talked for several minutes before Mr. Granger and Molly came to the agreement that Hermione would stay with the Weasleys for the rest of summer and as for the holidays they would wait to see how the investigation was going. Mr. Granger kissed his daughter goodbye and told her he would meet her in Diagon Alley the week before school.

"David did no such thing! Hermione is lying! He would never hurt her he loves her like his own daughter! You don't know inspector!" Mrs. Granger argued with Patrick.

Hermione jumped off the table and ran towards the door pushing her father out of the way.

"WHAT?! Mother I cannot believe that you believe him over me!! He did this to me more than once mum. While you were passed out in a drunken stupor he came in my room!!" Hermione broke down hysterically.

How could her own mother not believe her? Was she really that blind? Ron helped Hermione to her feet and gave her to his mum, Molly took her back to the exam room. Ron watched till the door shut than walked over to Mrs. Granger and talked to her in almost a whisper he did not want Hermione to hear anything.

"You filthy bloody bitch!" he hissed at her, Ron turned to Patrick O' Connell

"Is there something we can do about Hermione not going to her during the holidays? There is no way she is going to see the bitch! I won't let this bitch near her ever again." Ron fumed.

Thank God David was outside smoking, because if he had been there Ron would have pounced on him again without a second hesitation. Ron's eyes blurred,

"You can't keep my daughter form me Ronald! She is my daughter and I love her." Mrs. Granger said. Ron blinked back his tears and turned to Mrs. Granger.

"I don't think so. I am going to do everything I can to make sure that the next time you see her is when she wants to. You never deserved her, dirty whore." Ron turned and stalked off to Hermione.

He came in and engulfed her in his arms.

"I am so so so sorry baby." He did not know what to say, he just kept telling her he loved her with all of his heart and he was sorry that happened and she had to hear it. A knock on the door brought them back and in walked Patrick.

"Well Ms. Granger I am sorry but I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright? But the faster we get this done the faster you and your family can get back to the Burrow." Hermione stiffened, sniffled and wiped away her tears. Ron had seen her do this many times, she wanted to be strong even though she was breaking inside.

Patrick asked her if she wanted Ron to leave she said no immediately. He asked more questions about everything, about everything ever did, how, when. His questions bothered Hermione she did not want to answer some of them, couldn't answer some because her voice started to go faulty.

It took Patrick an hour to interview Hermione than he went to make sure that the Grangers and David had left, so that there were no fights. Hermione and Ron waited for Molly to get all of Hermione's potions and papers to leave.

Arthur and Molly went in the fireplace first, then Hermione and Ron than finally Harry went back to the Burrow. As Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the all to familiar kitchen he found Dumbledore sitting at the table with the rest of the Weasleys. Molly gave Harry a quick hug before going back to the stove to finish making the tea.

Harry walked over and sat down next to Dumbledore. Hermione looked a little better there was a cup in front of her it smelled familiar like the Draught of Peace.

Arthur had filled Harry in on what exactly was going on at St. Mungo's but Harry still had questions. He still wanted to talk to Ron about what he had seen in the bathroom, he decided he would wait till later on to talk to Ron about the cutting.

The whole day was bothering him. When he woke up this morning it was a normal day at the Dursley's, he was no to come out of his room till he was to do his chores, but than it all changed. Something happened with his best friends, Hermione was raped and Ron cut himself.

How could he had never seen any of this. Harry was torn between anger at himself and anger at the world. He wanted to shout and cuss and hit something anything. His mind was reeling, control himself to be quiet and let the events with Hermione's parents sink in with everyone in the Burrow.

"Here Harry dear drink some tea. I will have some dinner up in just a jiffy." Mrs. Weasley bustled around like always when she was upset and needed a distraction.

Dumbledore sat in silence for a long time and stared around the room, watching everyone. Hermione and Ron Holding each other drinking their Draughts of Peace, Mr. Weasley inspecting a muggle plug trying to figure out how to make it work, Mrs. Weasley cooking, and Harry staring at his lap sipping on his tea.

"Molly, where are the other children?" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes I almost forgot, I need to send Errol to them. Harry dear will you please Go get Errol and some parchment please? I sent them to Australia to give Hermione some privacy. They will be happy to return home." Molly Answered, Harry got up, went to the living room and got the parchment and Errol. Arthur took the parchment and quill, and began his letter.

"Dear Children,

You may come home now. Please do not bombard Hermione with questions. It has been a long hard day for all of us. You may talk with your mother and I after Hermione goes to sleep. I am sure Bill has filled you in on what had happened to Hermione. She will need all of your support and understanding. She will be staying with us for the rest of summer, please let her gather her thoughts and then if she wants to she can talk to you on her own.

Love,

Your Father, Arthur Weasley"

He tied the scroll to Errol and took him to the window. The family watched as Errol flew off into the dusk sky. They would expect the children soon so Molly worked harder on the dinner, to get it done in time for them.

The only sounds in the kitchen was Molly's pans clanging against each other and every now and then a heavy sigh from someone at the table.

"What am I going to tell them Ron? How do I tell them about what happened? How do I explain this cut on my neck?" Hermione's voice broke the silence, there was a slight tremble behind it.

Ron looked to his parents and Dumbledore pleading for help. He had no idea how to answer the questions, this was what he was scared about her asking questions and him having no answers. Dumbledore spoke up first.

"Hermione my love, you tell them the truth and you tell them only as much as you want to. They all love you and nothing will ever change that." Dumbledore spoke so softly, so gentle, he calmed the whole room down with the sound of his voice.

Harry watched the kitchen door intently waiting for the others to come home. He needed the others, he needed them to be there with him. Harry had never been through something like this before.

He might have been able to fight the darkest most powerful wizard ever but he did not know if he could handle the feeling he had right now. He felt helpless and useless, he had no idea how to react or what to say or do.

Was he supposed to talk to Hermione about what happened? Act as if it never happened? Kill David, hurt her mother?

Just then they all heard several loud pops, they were home. Hermione shook more, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked a little happier and less tense, Ron kept holding onto Hermione and never took his eyes off of her, Dumbledore looked no different, But Harry was elated.

The knob to the door shook and rattled, Arthur stood up and went to the door with Dumbledore behind him their wands at the ready. You could never be too sure in the wizarding world these days.

"Who is there? Idenify yourself!" Arthur shouted.

"It's Bill, your eldest son. I work in Gringotts I am in love with Fleur Delacour. Damn it father let us in. It is your children, come on." Bill whined. But he knew his father would never drop it.

"Identify yourself" he said more affirmative.

"Oh Arthur move over, let the children in." She pushed her husband aside and let the children in the house. They piled in and stood in awkward silence.

Hermione silently letting her tears fall on Ron's arms nobody knowing what to say. The silence continued till Hermione looked up at the Weasley children, Ginny weeping in Fred's arms and George wiping at the stray tears falling down his cheeks. Bill moved forward a foot and stopped, still unsure of the atmosphere.

Hermione looked back at Ron than back to his siblings, She cleared her throat and straightened up

"Did you all have fun in Australia?" she waited for an answer with a smile on her face, no one answered.

She looked at Ron again and he nodded his head. "I'm ok guys. I will be fine. I promise." she reassured them.

Charlie looked up and uncrossed his arms, he put a hand on Ginny's back and gently pushed her towards Hermione. She looked up at Hermione's smile and ran to her the two girls held each other and cried.

Bill went to his mother side and put his arms around her watching his sister's, Fred put a comforting arm around George letting him cry all the while Fred was holding back his own. Charlie patted his youngest brother, Ron on the back while Harry stood next to Mr. Weasley.

Bill had told his brothers and sister about what had happened to Hermione, None of them knew anything of today. They all thought long and hard, thinking back to last school term no signs that Hermione had been hurt, she hid it really well. They could not understand why a woman like Hermione, smart, beautiful, powerful and kind could not have said anything.

For almost two years David had been hurting her, not only physically but emotionally tearing her down, telling her she was no good and stupid and so ugly that nobody would ever want her. Hermione was the perfect wizard and muggle, she was learning fast the charms and ways of the wizarding world, but she also would help anyone who asked for it, no matter the problem. They were almost sure that if Draco Malfoy came to her and asked for help with something, she would help him no matter how many times her had hurt her.

It angered them, why Hermione? How could this happen to their Hermione? She did not deserve the pain that this has caused her, she does not deserve the nightmares and insecurity she was bound to have. She did not deserve this at all, she was the best person in this room and Merlin let his happen to her, God let this happen to her. It was so unfair, she was just a child.

Each Weasley child took their turn holding Hermione and crying with her, telling her how much they loved her and would always protect her.

A strong smoke smell came to Harry's nose but not wanting to disturb the scene before him he nudged Mr. Weasley pointing to the stove and the smoke coming from the pans.

"Oh my goodness Molly the dinner!!" Arthur shouted, everyone turned their attention to the stove.

Molly squealed and ran with her wand shooting water from the end. Everyone stood their watching Molly making sure the fire was under control, Hermione burst out with laughter.

Everyone looked at her, wide eyed and wondering if she might have gone insane. Her fit of giggles turned into hysterical laughter, she doubled over from laughing so hard,

"Mr… Weasley's…your… face…oh…I'm…sorry…it was just…so…" The whole Weasley clan began laughing, they could see their father's face and hear his high pitched voice over and over again. It lightened the mood and they were all grateful for it.

"Molly my dear child, why don't you let me be your host tonight at Hogwarts. We can have a feast fit for kings and queens." Dumbledore chuckled.

Molly agreed to the invitation and waved her wand over the stove and the pans were cleaned and put themselves away. The Weasleys along with Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore walked past the Burrow together laughing and smiling and apperated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a feast they would always remember.

* * *

So I hope this Chapter was ok, I know Ron Cutting was a little out of the blue. Ron Has to cutt to stay strong, to banish his feeling so he can focus on Hermione. I hope that makes sense.

I uploaded this chapter eairlier adn i forgot the disclaimer and everything...I even forgot to send it to my beautiful Beta. Sorry.

Please Review, Also I am most likly going to end this story and my other one in a few more chapters. Meanwhile please my beautiful amazing readers, my brain is in complete shutdown creative mode...so if you can think up some stories you would like to see...sad...scary...mad...lovey dovey...whatever please pm or email me. thanks

Love always

Maggie


	10. Reliving The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. except for this computer. So ya.

Sorry for such a late update. It has been a rough few weeks here in the middle of nowhere. This chapter does have a flashback moment and a weird acting Snape and this is the way i want him to be and picture him to be with certian students during certian situations but the dialog is soooo off so I am quite disappointed in that. Umm I can not think of anything else to say I guess. So on with the story.

* * *

The Great Hall looked as it always had with all four house banners over the house tables the starry sky reflected in the ceiling of Hogwarts. The torches were lit and giving off an inviting lighting as if the school knew that it's guests needed the calm and warm light it provided on this most frantic of nights.

Professor Dumbledore and the Weasley men took the pleasure of drawing up more chairs around the Head's table for their guests. Professor McGonagall Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey had decided to join them, take a break form preparing next terms studies.

They all ate and drank merrily, truly a feast fit for queens and kings. Laughing and talking, speaking of all of Ron and Hermione and Harry's adventures and all the pranks Fred and George have played over the years.

There were many stares and glances towards Hermione the cuts and bruises on her face were still quite apparent. The teachers all whispering between themselves wondering why they were all here and what had happened to the Granger girl.

Oh but Hermione was in her prime of the summer. For once, she was not thinking of David or her mother, she was thinking of love and friendship and the family she had all along that she just never really realized it.

Ron holding her hand under the table kept her form seeing all the stares and hearing all the whispers, but Ron saw them.

By now, the bruises started to appear on Ron's face from his previous fight with David but he did not care what everyone thought he wore them proud, he was glad he had been able to make David feel some of the pain he had made Hermione feel in the past year and a half.

He had heard the whispering and seen the stares in Hermione's and his direction but he did his best to ignore them and prayed that Hermione had not noticed he had not seen her smile and laugh like this in so long he just wanted it to stay that way.

Hermione's grip tightened on his hand under the table as Fred began to tell the story of Ron and Harry's first adventure together, saving Hermione, Ron's damsel in distress from the ugly troll the Professor Quirell had let in the castle.

Ron's ears turned a bright red when he heard George tell the table about his jibes and remarks that he had made about Hermione that had consequently had found her in the ladies loo that Halloween.

The night went on and they all ate until their pants could no longer hold them than they sat still chatting and laughing. Most of the professors that had joined them had retreated to their rooms for a night of nestling into their bed for a long nights rest.

The Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall wiped tears off their faces at the new story that Harry Fred and George were telling as Hermione tried to stand from the table but Ron's hand kept a strong hold not ready to let her be away from him just yet.

"I will be right back Ron just need to use the Lavatory. I promise I will be fine." Ron smiled at her and gave her hand another tight squeeze before letting her go watching her all the way down the Great Hall and up the first staircase before he let his eyes find his mothers kind smile staring at him in great fondness.

Professor Snape got up a few minutes later and walked out of the Great Hall after bidding everyone a good evening. Snape began to walk towards the dungeon but had heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Professor Snape was standing at the bottom of the staircase with his hand held out to help Hermione down the last few stairs.

"Yes sir" she took his hand and looked into his cold stare wondering why he was acting so strangely, maybe it was because it was holiday and he was nice but did not want to show it during school hours.

"Miss Granger, I was wondering… here why don't we sit? I was wondering and I am hoping this is not too forward of me but could you tell me what has happened to you and Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape looked at Hermione hopeful and sincere while Hermione looked at her folded hands in her lap.

"Well no it is not too forward of you Professor but I am not sure how to tell anyone." Severus Snape looked onto her unsure of what to tell her, unsure of what to ask or say or do.

"My dear girl, can I make an observation? Something that might sound awful if it is wrong but please correct me if I am." Hermione nodded and looked up at her Professor.

"Well it looks as if you have been… abused. I am sorry if that is incorrect." Hermione stifled a few tears back and looked into Severus's eyes.

"Yes sir, I have been." She wiped furiously at her tears.

"My dear girl. I am so sorry, I know that pain. I know how much it hurts."

Hermione looked at Snape with surprise. She had never seen this side of Professor Snape before, caring and concerned and now him telling her he knows the pain of being abused.

"Professor Snape… It does hurt. I just don't know what is going to happen now. I am scared." Hermione let her tears fall from her watered eyes and Severus seemed unsure of how to comfort her.

"Miss Granger please know my office is always open if you need someone to talk to. You can owl me if you need anything. I will try my best to do whatever I can do for you." Severus looked to Hermione for some sign that he had said something right.

They stayed silent for several minutes unsure of what to say next.

"When I was a small boy, my father would get angry and he would take it out on my mum and I, when I got old enough to fight back it only got worse not only worse for me but my mum as well. One year while I was here at Hogwarts my father drank a little too much and beat my mother so severely he had killed her. When I came back home he tried to do the same to me I ran away Miss Granger and I assume that is what you have done? I see you here with the Weasley's have they taken you in?"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face from Professor Snape's admittance of his childhood she was in shock she had no idea that Severus had been through a ordeal like that while growing up.

"Oh child please don't cry, I promise everything will be ok soon. You have all of us to lean on if you need us, Dumbledore McGonagall the Weasleys Harry me, all of us will be there for you if you need anything. The road is going to long and hard Miss Granger and it is going to wear you down to where you think there is nothing left for you to keep on fighting But you do, you have love here, you have a future here and a bright and promising one at that. Please Miss Granger always remember that. Are you ok Hermione?"

Hermione's hands wringed themselves and her mouth fixed into a clench. Snape had begun to worry when she had stopped talking or moving around like she was sitting here with a Professor, when she began to act as if she were not in this time, so he had went to the doors of the Great Hall and signaled for someone to come out into the hall but the only one who saw his signal was Ron.

Hermione had been thinking about David and how had always told her that she was never to talk about him, about what he had done to her.

She felt defiance and hatred run through her, more than she had let herself feel in the past year and a half. It ate at her it filled her very soul.

The visions of him on top of her, the scent of his cologne and the sound of his cold voice ringing loudly in her ears. Hermione wanted to scream, she wanted to lash out she wanted to hurt him.

* * *

"_Hermione… where are you? I just want to play with you. Don't you want to play with dear old dad? Ah there you are my sweet, you look so beautiful tonight." Hermione had been hiding in a closet in her mother's room. _

_She knew her mother would be gone for a few days on a Dentistry conference so when David came home after work she had thought up a plan. What she had not planned for was David to have stopped at the pub for a few relaxing drinks before coming home. David had found her in the closet shaking and crying with a pan in her hand. _

_"Stay away from me David, you will never hurt me again I swear one more step…" Hermione raised the pan with a shaky hand tears rolling down her face trying to stand between her mother's formal dresses and her work clothes her knees wobbled, she could hear her heart beat in her ears and taste the tears falling into her mouth. _

_"Your gonna do what? Hit me with your little pan HA! I would love to see you try." Hermione took a deep breath and lunged for David she swung the pan and missed his head by mere inches. _

_David grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to pry the pan out of her fingers. She could feel him hitting her again and the terror raged inside of her, the struggle turned on him she kicked and screamed his gripped was lost on her arm so she swung the pan again and hit him in his back he fell to his knees and she kicked him in the jaw he fell to the ground backwards on the floor. _

_S__he closed her eyes and cried, that was when he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her down to the floor. _

_With the thud that followed Hermione to the ground a clap of thunder sounded outside. _

_He told her that he would teach her for trying to defy him, that she would learn to love him and everything about him. _

_David left Hermione laying on the floor wondering what would happen next. He left the room reeking of sweat and alcohol Hermione looked around and saw that her mother's window was unlocked, she could jump three stories she has fallen before nothing new about this. _

_She looked back at the door and listened for him to be coming for the stairs, nothing. She stood up and ran to the window but as she opened it she felt something hit her, a spell and it knocked her out cold._

_When she woke up she was in her room laying in bed in just her undergarments. _

_She looked around and found a blanket and no sign of David. _

_She got up out of bed and wrapped the blanket around herself, thunder rumbled again and lightning lit her room. _

_She checked her door to make sure it was locked although she knew it would never work he has his wand and could open it just like that but still it made her feel safer. _

_She shuffled into her bathroom got some clothes out of her dresser and started her shower. _

_A look in the mirror told her she was safe for tonight. _

_Her hair was disheveled, her eye was swollen there was small bits of blood coming from the corner of her mouth._ _There were bruises on her ribs and her legs, the tears coming out of her eyes had made it hard for her to see the rest of her reflection in the mirror so she dropped the blanket and took off her undergarments and tested the water it was as hot as she could get it. _

_She took a scrub brush and started to scrub away David from her body, the smell of sex and sweat and blood. His voice ringing in her ears, _

_"You will never learn will you? Filthy little mudblood, you are never gonna get rid of me. I am stronger than you and far more intelligent than you will ever be, your mother loves me and will always believe me. You just do as I say and you wont get hurt anymore. Just behave and everything will be ok. You misbehave and you will learn a difficult lesson Hermione and I will not be easy on you. One more stunt like this and I will kill you do you understand." _

_David took the scrub brush out of Hermione's hand and took her by the hair lifting her off the floor of the tub._

_"Did I tell you that you could take a shower? Huh? Did I? No I did not Hermione no get out of there and get back in your room on your bed!!! Now!!!" _

_still her hair tangled in his hand he threw her on the floor and kicked her in the side making her ball up to protect herself. _

_She crawled on her hands and knees to her bed with David screaming behind her about teaching her a lesson in listening to instructions. She crawled into bed and prayed to Merlin and God that she would pass out before he did anything else. _

_"Ah I can smell the fear Hermione, you should be getting used to this by now." and than he hit her again._

* * *

"Hermione? Love are you ok?" Ron approached Hermione slowly, he could see her shaking and crying she began to whimper but when Ron touched her shoulder she jumped out of the seat screaming and crying hitting Ron with everything she had.

She kicked him and scratched and pulled his hair and punched him, he tried to grab her and she bit him.

By now the commotion had brought the rest of the Weasleys out of the Great Hall Bill ran over to help Ron.

She kept screaming, the boys tried staying away from her but she just came after them.

"Hermione! Please! It's Ron! Hermione! He's gone Hermione! I will never let him hurt you again!" Ron cried dropping to his knees.

Hermione came after him, he grabbed her wrists.

"Hermione please!" he screamed at her, his grip firm around her wrists his head hung to his chest and cried like he had never cried before.

Hermione stopped screaming and looked at him, she was brought out of her memory by Ron.

She dropped to her knees with Ron crying in his arms with him taking her up in his lap pulling her into him trying to make every inch of their bodies touch.

Professor Snape was talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to the two weeping children on the ground trying to comfort them.

"Professor, we have to be getting Ron and Hermione home sir. May we use your Fireplace?" Bill took charge of the family, he always knew when he needed to step up to the plate.

"Yes of course Bill come on lets get everyone together." Professor Dumbledore went to Fred and George where Fred had Ginny wrapped in his arms drying her tears with his sleeve.

With just one arm around their backs they followed him towards the staircase while Bill went to his mother and father.

"Come on Mum, dad and I will get them just go with Professor Dumbledore." Bill began to pick up Hermione to take her to the Floo to go home but Ron would have nothing of the sort.

Ron and Hermione stood up together, Ron supporting Hermione.

One hand holding her up while he took his other and swept the hair from her face and kissed her cheek

"We are going home Hermione." he put his arm under Hermione's knees and lifted her, Hermione swung her arms around Ron's neck hiding her head in the crevice of his neck.

Snape followed close behind them,

"Mr. Weasley I am so sorry all this is happening we were just talking and she just went ridged. Please Ron if you need anything please let me know."

Ron looked back at the Professor's face not knowing all that he had said to Hermione and not knowing the pain he had shared with her. He was ready to tell him to shove off but when he saw the concern etched on Professor Snape's face he changed his mind.

The two men shared a look, understanding and apprehension were shared in their eyes.

Ron's hardened looked softened and he thanked Snape and continued up the staircase with a trembling Hermione curled up in his arms.

Once in the Headmaster's office Harry entered the fire with Ron and Hermione threw the powder on the fire and spoke "The Burrow" Ron's grip on Hermione tightened afraid she would fall from his arms.

The trio stepped out of the fire together the Weasley's all looking on not sure what had happened and not sure what they should do to help.

Molly stepped forward as Ron passed by she wanted to hold her, kiss her worries away like a mother should always do for her daughter but Arthur took her hand and brought her back by his side.

Ron turned and looked at his mother, silent tears coming softly down her face.

He turned the corner from the kitchen and walked to the stairs that led to his room.

He had thought momentarily that he should take her to Ginny's room but went past her room and went to his.

Harry came up behind him and opened the door for him, went to Ron's bed and pulled back the covers for him to lay Hermione down. Harry went back to the door and held it open for Ron he went to the lamp beside the door and lit it with a large match in the dresser drawer than took his place in the doorway waiting to see if Hermione or Ron needed him for anything.

Ron walked to his bed and carefully laid Hermione down she had stopped crying and fallen asleep on the walk up to his room.

Her hair laid around her on the pillow giving her a sleeping beauty quality her eyes shut tight and her face tear stained, Ron untied her shoes and removed them for her before he pulled the covers up over her to keep her warm.

He sat next to her on the bed sweeping the hair from her face just holding her hand whispering into her ear. "I love you" over and over. His tears fell softly into her hair making a small stain spot on her curls.

"She is gonna be ok mate." Harry put his arms around Ron's neck and hugged him and cried with him.

This was how it was supposed to be always. The trio, when one fell the others would fall with them and share their pain, always to be there for each other supporting each other, crying with each other, laughing with each other, loving each other. Harry sat up slightly and kissed the back of Ron's head softly

"I love you, I am right here I am not leaving." Harry got off the bed and leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek whispering in her ear that he loved her and was here and never leaving. Before Harry left their bedside Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I love you too, thank you Harry."

Harry went to the door and watched Ron kiss her forehead and sat up to watch her sleep.

He turned and left for the kitchen to let everyone know that Hermione was asleep and got a butterbeer for Ron and himself before he went back up to Ron's room. He walked in carrying the drinks and handed one to Ron, happy to see his tears beginning to dry.

He lit the lamp on the table they had put next to Harry's bed than walked back to Ron's bed sitting on the other side of it. The two boys sat in silence for a while, thinking about what to do once she woke up, Ron reminiscing about his times with Hermione and why he never saw that she was hurting but now that he was looking back he could see the small signs of her pain.

He could see the resistance to go to bed, the late nights of studying turn into all-nighters, he saw her loose her appetite the long showers. Then there were all the nights he watched her sleep on the common room couch and whine and cower in her dreams.

He thought back to one night he had been watching her write the essay the Snape had assigned and in the firelight he could see the sparkle that usually resides in her eyes disappear and he could see the dark circles under her eyes darker than he had ever seen them before, her cheeks that were usually red with blush were beginning to sink in and become hollow and pale.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" she stopped her work and looked up at him silent for a second not sure how to respond, she wanted to tell him than, she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs

"_No Ron I am not ok. David raped me." _but she kept her cool and pushed the tears back as best she could before she responded.

"Yea perfectly fine Ron." he nodded and smiled while she went back to work on her essay. He should have pushed the subject but he was scared that he would make whatever it was worse so he just kept a closer eye on her and occasionally snuck food from the kitchens and leaving it out for her when she would come back down from bed to pull another all-nighter.

Ron felt a small weightless hand on his back, when he looked back he saw Ginny standing there just staring at Hermione too.

Ginny could not just go to her room and sleep while Hermione was asleep in another room what if Ron or Harry or Hermione needed her when she woke back up. She lent down and kissed her brother's cheek before going to Harry and giving him a kiss full on the lips and sat down next to him holding his hand and watching Hermione too.

The trio never knew it but once Ginny started school there was no "Trio" anymore it was a foursome, Ginny will always be there and share their pain, victories, tears and smiles right along with them.

As the time passed slowly every member of the Weasley's came up to kiss them goodnight and look in on Hermione.

Hours went by without Ron noticing. He remembered Harry and Ginny coming over to give him and Hermione a kiss and now when he looked for them he found them fast asleep holding each other in Harry's bed. Ron stood up and woke Harry up.

"Hey I need some air and a drink will you watch Hermione while I am gone. I would not ask if it was not important Harry. I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up." Harry sat up rubbing his eyes trying not to disturb Ginny.

"No problem Ron." Harry got up and put his glasses on, Ron waited for Harry to take his spot on the bed before leaving his room.

Ron stopped in the kitchen and got down his father's stash of Firewhisky and took it with him on his walk around the yard.

Ron stood in the middle of the walk leading to the door staring up at the sky counting as many stars as he could.

He needed to get his mind occupied before his thoughts began to eat at his soul and end up cutting himself again. He needed to be stronger for her now, he could not be weak anymore and breaking down and letting his emotions overwhelm him was weak.

Ron let out a heavy sigh and took the lid off of the firewhisky in his hand. The smell engulfed him immediately, he felt wobbly than before he took one sip of the amber liquid.

But he knew it would keep him calm so he took a sip and put it down from his mouth, but after he swallowed it and let it warm him he brought it back and took several large gulps of the firewhisky.

The stars shone brighter tonight, well in Ron's eyes anyway he walked several more times around his front and back yard drinking more and more of the firewhisky before finally deciding that he needed to go back to his room and be with Hermione.

So he looked back up at the stars one last time before heading back inside, that was when he saw the falling star he had heard in the muggle world they would make a wish on them and decided that was a better time than any to make a wish.

"Please falling star help my Hermione through this, help me know what to say and what to do and when to do them, please I love her so much to watch her be in this much pain." He looked at the sky for a few more seconds before turning the doorknob and walking into the kitchen to put the firewhisky away.

He went back to his room careful not to wake Ginny he let Harry go back to Ginny's side and got into bed with Hermione putting his arm around her waist, it fit perfectly. The moonlight fell on her face highlighting her angelic features, turning her into a goddess.

Ron laid awake hoping that she was dreaming of peaceful and happy things.

He put his head on her chest feeling his body move in time with her breathing and hearing her heartbeat, smelling her scent, kissing her cheek and tasting the sweetness left on his lips.

He closed his eyes imagining a beautiful fall day with the four of them sitting outside of Hogwarts by the lake doing their homework together. This image and her lying next to him helped lull him to sleep.

* * *

Please review!!! It keeps me motivated.

If there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter please let me know, i would love to hear your ideas.

Also to Connieewing thank you so much for all of you wonderful reviews I look forward to yours every new chapter I put up, they make me laugh and make me cry tears of joy. Thank you for your support.

And to all of my other faithful reviewers thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. *gives lifetime supply of tea and biscuits as promised*

Konae'iskrywer, Avanell, fd-hp-ECluvr, fatnakedkitten, ObsessedRHShipper, Wednesday is a vampiric witch, thank you I love all the reviews you leave for me.

and a special thanks to xLove-Hate-Relationshipx for always telling me about the mistakes she found, that has always been helpful.

No I am not done with the story just wanted to put a few thanks out there.

I am also wanting to change my pen name to Maggie Byers, so I am thinking on it. I dont know if people would lose any of my work or whatever it does so if anyone has any insite on this please share it with me.

Love Always

Maggie


	11. The Kitchen Is Where You Bare Your Soul

The Kitchen Is Where You Bear Your Soul

I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this...I mean really! I danced with Ron last night and he seemed fine with me writting stories about him, but than again I need to ask J.K Huh? _Note to self: Find J.K and Dance with her. Meanwhile remember to keep out all the books for Hermione and keep the food I want High up in the cupboards so Ron can't get to it!_

On with the story!!!!

* * *

The morning brought a beautiful sun creeping through Ron's curtians, Harry and Ginny woke up half an hour ago before deciding to go down to the kitchen to talk with Mrs. Weasley they knew she would be awake early worrying for Hermione.

They entered the kitchen together holding hands, Molly was busy making a grand breakfast, _enough to feed an army_ Harry thought, but he knew Mrs. Weasley when she was stressed she would cook, and she would cook like she was going to feed the world.

She was turned to the stove her shoulders shaking slightly, a pan of bacon was beginning to burn by the smell of it. Ginny broke her connection with Harry and walked softly to her mother putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Ginny dear," she brushed at a few stray tears rolling off her cheeks and putting on a smile, "How bout a spot of breakfast? Harry?…Ginny?"

Her voice gave her away, the lump in her throat was making her voice low and shaky.

"Mum… Are you Ok?" Ginny put her hand back on her mother's back again.

"Oh yes dear I am fine, don't you worry. Here, sit, sit have some bacon." Molly turned back to the stove getting the pan.

Ginny looked to Harry a look of defeat and hurt on her face.

Ginny sat down at the table in her normal spot.

Harry walked over to the stove and put his hand in Molly's as she grabbed for the bacon with the other.

"Mrs. Weasley… it's ok to cry. We all are." He whispered so low that Ginny could not hear it.

Ginny watched her mother turn to Harry and stare at him her grip tightening on his hand, tears brimming her already red eyes.

She opened and closed her mouth many times trying to say something but her voice failed her a chocked sob came out and with it.

"I burnt the bacon."

She took a deep breath and cried harder as Ginny stood up and walked behind Harry putting a hand on his back.

"Oh Harry she is hurting so much and I don't know what to do to help her. I want her to know that she had a mother that loves her, but I just don't know how to do it." Molly sobbed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her back holding her up and letting her sob onto his shoulder as he cried wetting her hair with his own tears, while Ginny put her arms around Harry's waist and crying with them.

The three of them stood together in the kitchen crying and holding each other for several minutes whispering comforting words to each other letting out all their tears.

Once they let each other go Molly threw away the burnt Bacon and insisted on make more.

The silence burned into Harry's ears making it hard for him to think. Ginny put her hand on top of his seeing him staring into space when he looked at her she gave him a feeble smile and he tried to return it.

Molly had finished breakfast and sat down with Harry and Ginny trying her best at a smile when they looked at her, she waved her wand and three plates came out of the cupboard stopping at each tray and pan getting a bit of food from each of them before resting in front of Molly Harry and Ginny.

The three of them each picked at their plates and occasionaly looked up at each other giving fake smiles, every now and then Harry would give Ginny's hand a tender squeeze.

The tension in the room tore at Ginny, she could not take it. She could not help but feel lost and scared, as if she was six years old again when the storms would come after Fred and George went to school, the fear she would have when she could not go and crawl in their beds for the comfort she needed.

Just the thought of what Hermione was feeling made her feel more helpless, she did not know how to comfort her friend. A tear came to her eye and Molly got out of her chair and moved to one next to Ginny stroking her hair.

"Oh my dear Ginny, talk to your mother tell me what's wrong."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and let another tear fall.

"I know that we should be done crying Mum, but I don't know what to do. She obviously needs us and I don't know what to do. I should have know Mum. She has been my best friend for four years and my roommate for just as long and I did not see how much she was hurting, as I cried and worried about Love and Quidditch and exams and I would just ramble for hours Mum, what if she tried telling me and I told her I was too tired or… I just cut her off with another one of my trivial problems. What if she comes to me when she is crying or has a nightmare Mum? I won't know what to do or what to say. Mum I love her like a sister and I am scared that I am going to fail her, she is hurting so bad Mum, I love her so much I don't want her to hurt anymore." Ginny had broken down now.

Molly had taken her into her lap like she did when Ginny was younger rocking her back and forth just whispering in her ear while Harry cried his own tears.

Molly motioned for him to sit in the chair that Ginny was occupying and she pulled his head to her shoulder and put an arm around his neck smoothing the trail of hair at the nape of his neck.

Harry broke down harder thankful that she out of everyone in the wizarding world she had chose to adopt him as her own son.

Molly held her children, cradling them and kissing them on the forehead whispering words of comfort in their ears, singing them lullaby's while silently crying her own tears.

Arthur and Bill came in the kitchen, watching Molly rocking her children back and forth softly singing a lullaby that Arthur remembered singing to his children when they were young.

A tear came to his eye as he softly put a hand on his wife's shoulder she looked up with red eyes looking in to her husbands own tear filled eyes, Bill came up behind his father looking in on them.

Arthur turned to Bill and motioned towards Harry, Bill gave a half smile and walked to Harry's side carefully picking him up and cradling him in his arms as his father softly picked his daughter up and they walked out of the kitchen with the children in their arms.

They reached Ginny's room and laid Harry and Ginny on the same bed covering them with Ginny's quilt her mother had made for her tenth birthday full of her childhood clothes.

Arthur bent down low and kissed his children on the top of their heads before walking out the door.

Molly was waiting for them outside.

Arthur put an arm around her shoulders leading her to the next door where Percy's room was.

She opened the door Arthur dropped his arm and took his beautiful wife's hand in his following her in the room she went to his bed and pulled the covers up and she bent low kissing his cheek while Arthur smiled at his son sleeping peacefully.

They left his room and went to Fred and George's room each taking a bed and kissing them and adjusting the covers.

They went to Charlie's and kissed him as they walked out of the room he woke and rubbed his cheek where his mother's lips had just been.

Next was Ron and Hermione, they walked in and found the two of them laying in Ron's much to small bed, his feet dangling off the edge the blanket thrown off of himself and Hermione tucked in as tight as he could get it.

The tears that hung on Molly's lashes fell off and landed on her cheek rolling down her face creating a new stain.

Arthur went to Harry's bed and took the blanket off of it, walked over to his son and put it over him as softly as possible careful not to wake them.

Molly was standing next to Hermione stoking the hair out of her face, looking over to Ron's hand wrapped carefully around Hermione's waist holding her protectively.

Arthur noticed a small sliver of light coming from the window landing on Hermione's hand holding Ron's free hand afraid that it would wake them sooner than needed, so he closed the curtains.

Molly had bent down and kissed Hermione's hair and than kissed Ron on the cheek, Arthur did the same.

Molly stood there looking over her children when Arthur took his wife's hand once again and led her out of the room shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Charlie came out of his room when his parents walked by he noticed their tears and noticed that they had just came from Ron's room so he looked at them with an worried expression than walked up to his youngest brother's room.

Opening the door just slightly and checking in on Ron and Hermione he let out a sigh of relief when he saw them sleeping soundlessly. He turned and walked down to the kitchen to join his parents.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his oldest brother, noticing his stare out the window, his father had taken his mother outside and was dancing with her.

The two of them were entranced by the romantic scene before them.

They watched as their father wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her lightly giving her a reassuring smile and than she smiled back at him giving him a laughing smile.

They sat watching their parents comfort each other and give each other the strength they would need to get through the rest of the day.

A small sound came form the room above them and startled Charlie out of the trance he was in.

"Fred and George are getting up, we should get breakfast warmed up for them." Charlie stood up and walked over to the stove turning the fire back on letting the bacon and eggs simmer in the pan.

Bill took the full plates of pushed and picked at food, to the trash can empting them and started the sink to wash them up.

Charlie looked out the window at his parents again, his father had his mothers hand held tightly to his chest swaying her back and forth to the music he was most likely humming as her head lay against his shoulder.

Bill shut the curtain to the window once he heard his brother's coming down the stairs to give his parents a few more moments of privacy.

Bill was not used to the stillness that lingered over his childhood home.

Fred and George, when they woke up usually they are so loud that the Lovegood's would wake up from the noise they would make coming down the stairs, but now they walked down the stairs quietly, almost as if walking in a house where someone had died.

Bill watched them wander into the kitchen, both still in their night things their hair was wild and the trademark smile of theirs was gone the sparkle from their eyes were gone.

Fred looked around the kitchen surprised not to see his father sitting at the table with the morning _Prophet_ and his mother at the stove.

George followed Fred's gaze and said what he was thinking,

"Where's Mum and Dad?" he asked quietly.

"They are outside, they need some time alone." Bill said solemnly than continued with the dishes.

Fred wandered to the table as George grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and poured him and Fred a glass of milk before sitting down next to his twin. There was silence in the kitchen again, an awkward silence.

Charlie felt his heart wrench at the thought that this could happen to his family.

Fred and George were normally so happy and always up to something, Charlie had not spent as much time with Hermione as they had but he still felt as if his own sister had been scorned his heart gave a loud beat as a lump grew in his throat.

He hoped that Hermione could see how much they all loved her, how much she had impacted his family.

Fred and George loved her despite all the times they made fun of her.

Ever since second year, when Ron had talked about her the whole summer before they knew one day Hermione would become a Weasley, but that was not the only reason they loved her.

She had become a part of this family, apart of their hearts when she had put their family before her, when she would break the rules to appease them all and risk her life for Harry and Ron and Fred and George and Ginny and hell everyone in their family.

They truly did love her spunkiness and boldness, when she stood up to them she won their hearts, when she would defy the rules or defy a teacher, she won their hearts.

But when she began staying with them all year round and they had more time to spend with her alone that was when she became their younger sister, despite if her and Ron ever did marry.

But the moment that she became their sister was different for Fred and George, they both had their separate stories.

* * *

"Shortly after David and her mother came home form the honeymoon she was staying with us, it was dark and stormy out everyone had gone to bed.

Well I had got up to get a drink for Ginny, she had came to our room to hide form the storm. When I was coming down the stairs I heard a small cry, thinking Ginny was on our room I could not place who was down stairs, but it was Hermione she had stayed behind reading a book in the armchair by the fire."

Fred smiled lightly staring at his glass of milk. Everyone had stopped at the sudden noise filling the kitchen staring at their brother listening intently.

"I stood at the top of the stairs watching her for a minute, she was wrapped up in her blanket, the book was thrown by the fire. Her wand was in her hand and she was crying softly, but I couldn't see her face she had her hair down in front of her eyes.

I laughed thinking maybe it was the book that had made her cry so I came down the stairs and came over to the chair and asked her what was wrong.

She just looked at me and told me that the storm scared her and she was too frightened to move. The look she gave me… to be honest it broke my heart."

Fred had a nervous smile on his face, he had never been this open with his older brothers before but when he looked up he saw Charlie and Bill sitting at the table watching him not one smirk on their faces, he grew more confident and continued his story.

"I was not sure what Hermione was used to, what her mother did for her when the storms came so I just did what we did for Ginny.

I walked over to the fireplace and picked up her book, it was a muggle fairytale called "Sleeping Beauty," I put it on the table by the couch and went over to her and picked her up and carried her over to the couch. I laid down with her and held her.

I took the book and opened it up where her marker was I began to read it to her and she started to calm down just a little bit.

She had been crying so hard that her breath was hard for her to catch, she was struggling not to cry anymore, so I leaned down and whispered in her ear that she was safe and I was here to protect her… she closed her eyes and she cried a little harder… I told her that she did not need to cry anymore, that I was there for her.

I wiped at her tears and kept reading to her it was not long before she had fallen asleep…I should have know then huh?" Fred looked up at his brothers, tears shinning in his eyes.

"No Fred, she was not ready for anyone to know. You could not have know. That was a beautiful moment you shared with Hermione, hold on to that Fred. You protected her from her dreams that night Fred, really." Bill told him.

Fred blinked and rubbed at his eyes before taking a drink from his glass of milk. Another rustle form upstairs told them that Percy was awake, it brought the boys out of their thoughts and Bill and Charlie returned to the breakfast.

Charlie handed Fred and George a plate of eggs and bacon and pancakes than built up a plate for Percy.

"Do you think she is going to be ok Bill?" George asked so quietly that Bill almost didn't hear him.

He turned around slowly thinking his words carefully before answering, he was looking at the towel in his hands rubbing them together even tho they were already dry.

"Yes George she will be," Bill spoke confidently. "It's just gonna take a lot of time and a lot of love. I am going to talk to mom today about taking her back to St. Mungo's and try to set her up with a councilor.

She needs someone to talk to, someone that knows what to say and do for her. We can all be there to listen to her and give her all the love we can give but she needs more than that.

I think she needs to get on a sleeping potion, she can't sleep without thinking about it. It's going to be a real hard time and it is going to take a long time to get the Hermione we know back. We just have to be there for her." Bill told them than turned back to the sink, he knew he could do this with his wand but the muggle way just seemed so much more…relaxing.

Percy entered the kitchen his hair unruly and his face puffy with sleep. He sat down in his seat and took a drink of the milk that Charlie put out for him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked after a waking up a bit more.

"Well Hermione and Ron are in his room asleep and Harry and Ginny are in her room asleep and mum and dad are outside for a few." The silence once again took over the kitchen.

Percy chewed his toast thoughtfully,

"How is Hermione? Did she sleep through the night?" Percy looked to each of his brothers.

"She slept through the night, as for how she is doing, I guess she is doing ok. I don't know Perc." came Charlie's voice.

"I hope she's ok, she is such a nice girl she did not deserve this." Percy said before taking another bite of his eggs.

He had gotten more human since Hermione came into their lives but he still had his moments and like most of the Weasley children, food was just something that could not be missed.

Fred and George picked at the food on their plates, but after a few moments George gave a deep sigh and pushed his plate away,

"I need a shower." and walked out of the kitchen.

"He just needs some time, he'll be ok." Fred reassured his family.

* * *

In George's fifth year, Hermione's fourth, George had developed somewhat of a crush on Angelina Johnson, Just as she had began to notice her growing feelings for Ron.

Ron was getting pressured to find a date to the ball…well everyone was but Ron was one of the last people to not have a date.

Earlier in the year Hermione had came up to him after one of the games of Quidditch making sure they were alone she took him by the hand and led him to the stands.

She had told him that she knew. He questioned her on what she knew, knowing every well that she knew more than the average person, but her reply surprised him.

"I know you have a crush on Angelina." She had told him with a large smirk.

George being George Weasley became defensive quickly, but she told him that she would keep it a secret, stood up gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

He sat in wonder at her, she confused him and also amazed him.

She was so caring and beautiful, inside and out he had wondered briefly why Ron would not just come right out and tell her how he felt for her just so he could hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted.

But he knew his brother the stubborn git would make her cry time and time again before finally admitting he was in love with his best friend.

Not much longer after the day after Quidditch Fred being a total prat, asked Angelina to the ball and to George's dismay she accepted.

His heart was torn, and Hermione saw it, he watched Ron and Hermione fight about him asking her to the ball too late than watched her storm off.

Later on that night she was sitting in the common room curled into a tight ball on the couch in front of the fire just like almost every night.

He had come down because he could not sleep his heart had been broken by his own twin no less. He came down the stairs and looked at Hermione reading by the glow of the fire, she looked beautiful, the way the fire brought out the bits of gold in her eyes and made her hair more bushy than usual.

She had heard someone come down the stairs and looked up as the footsteps stopped close by.

She saw him.

He had a look she had never seen on his face before, he was defeated and dejected she closed her book, wordlessly sat up a little straighter and motioned for him to sit with her.

He came to her side and sat with her, they looked at each other, a small tear fell from his eyes, she laid him down on her lap, his head on her legs while an arm wrapped around her knees, he cried and she just held him and stroked his hair letting him cry, she calmed him by humming a lullaby to him.

Together they shared an heartache.

Two days had passed, most of the Quidditch team was out in the courtyard together when George saw Ron across the courtyard screaming at Fleur Delacore about going to the ball with him.

She laughed and he went pale with fear.

The team rushed to him and led him back to the common room along George tagging along with them.

When they came to the common room Hermione came to Ron's aid.

Once Harry had taken Ron up to his bed and the rest of the common room began to clear out George caught Hermione's eye.

He walked to her and gave her arm a squeeze and a small encouraging smile and left her.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed George stayed downstairs in the common room sitting on the couch just staring at the fire.

He could see why Hermione loved it so much, it warmed him yes but it warmed his sou as welll. He got lost in his thoughts while staring at the fire he could see him and Angelina dancing in it's flames.

George heard footsteps leading to the common room and stop by the side of the couch when he looked up he saw her.

Hermione was wearing her night clothes and her hair was wildly out of control and a tear was gently falling down her cheek and it landed on the crossed arms on her chest, George gave a warm smile and motioned for her to sit next to him.

She came rushing at the couch and sat down next to him George looked her over the clothes she was wearing looked somewhat familiar, they were Ron's old maroon sweatpants and gray Chudley Cannons sweatshirt with no socks. He reached behind him and grabbed the blanket that hung on the couch and pulled it over Hermione before wiping a tear the was rolling off her chin and guiding her to lay down on his lap.

Like she had done for him two nights ago, he hummed her a lullaby, one his parents used to sing to him when he was young, and smoothed her hair staring into the fire sharing her pain.

George heard a knock on the door to the bathroom and was shaken from his memories,

"Be right out." He turned off the water and got ready for the day.

* * *

So this is a chapter that came out of nowhere, I had no plans of writing this but I was staying at my sisters and a brilliant rainstorm came on. Me being me, (I love to dance in the rain, Don't you?) I went outside and began to dance and hum a song when I looked down at my feet there was theis adorable little bunny, I bent down to pet him and he bit me, damn plot bunnies!.

Hope you liked it! please Review it keeps me awake that extras 20 minutes to finish a fluffy chapter for you!!

Love always

Maggie Ann


	12. Soaking In The Sunlight

Soaking In the Sunlight

Disclaimer: I dont own anything! These guys in suits keep glaring at me and telling me that I have to say that! So again to make them happy...I dont own anything.

* * *

Hermione began to stir in her sleep, she could feel the sun kiss her skin and it woke her gently. Her mind was still trying to decide where she was and why. She laid there for countless minutes looking around the room trying to wake up.

She looked down at the weight on her stomach and followed the arm to it's owner: Ron.

A smile came to her lips and as she tried to move her other hand, she found that Ron was holding tight on to it, unwilling to let it go.

She wanted to brush away the hair from his forehead to wake him, but had to settle for another way to do so.

She thought for a minute before deciding on leaning on her elbow as much as possible and kissing him. She rolled onto her side, which was difficult as Ron was basically on top of her with how small the bed was, but she leaned forward just enough to give him a gentle kiss on his pale lips.

He moved just for a blink of an eye but no more after that.

So she thought for a second longer and, more determined this time, she rolled as far as she could again and kissed him a little harder and a little longer then moved to his cheek, kissing the freckles she had grown to love so much.

Finally he opened an eyelid just a fraction and closed it again, but quickly opened his eyes when he saw her smile.

He smiled with her and leaned forward just a smudge and gave her a kiss.....a true kiss.

The grip he had on her hand tightened then let loose as he moved it to her hair while her now free hand moved to the nape of his neck.

She smiled against his kiss, letting a small giggle escape.

He stopped kissing her and sat up just enough to where his hair was touching her face.

"Well good morning Mr. Weasley." Hermione giggled.

She had never seen such a big smile come from Ron.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered before he gave her another kiss and laid back down pulling her with him, wrapping her in his arms and snuggling her close to him.

They laid there for more than an hour just soaking in the time they had together, breathing in each other's scents and whispering sweet words between them.

Ron was in the middle of smoothing her hair and almost putting her back to sleep when he heard her sweet voice whispering, even with how close they were to each other the sleepiness in her voice made it hard for him to hear her.

"What was that sweetheart?" he asked with his eyes still closed, breathing in her scent.

Hermione sat up on her elbow looking down at him her curls gently tickling Ron's eyelashes. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I asked how I came to be in your bed with you?" He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I carried you up here." he said smiling at her.

"Why? I don't remember falling asleep?" Ron's smile left his face, his eyes left hers and he cleared his throat sitting up a little straighter.

A small smile was still on her face and the way the sun hit her curls made her have a glow.

He took her hand in his and traced the small freckles on the back of it, they were there you just had to love her as much as Ron did to even notice them because they were so small.

"Ronald?" she whispered, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed his favorite freckle.

"We were at Hogwarts and you left for the lavatory...... I should have gone with you Hermione." He closed his eyes and put his head down.

"You were talking to Professor Snape, I don't know about what but he seemed genuinely concerned for you Hermione. As you two were talking he said that you just went ridged, he came and got us you were crying so hard and when I tried to talk to you…you started to scream and cry and you came after me kicking and hitting me. You stopped and when I had you calmed down enough I carried you to Professor Dumbledore's Floo and brought you home. You fell asleep when we got here, so I laid you down and I watched you sleep." He looked up her with tears brimming in his eyes.

Hermione did not know what to say, she wanted to tell him she was sorry that she had hit him, and she wanted to tell him thank you for loving her and carrying her to bed. But, she did not know how to say any of that..... Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their age, did not know what to say. So, she just put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to look her in the eyes and she gave him a smile before kissing him.

Ron brought her to his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck letting her hand become tangled in his hair as his arms wrapped around her back she kissed his eyes kissing a spot right above his ear before whispering into it, "I love you." He took a sharp breath, trying to get the lump out of his throat.

"God Hermione I love you…so much." they laid there just talking and looking into each other eyes for what seemed like hours......days even but, sadly, only thirty minutes or so.

They became lost in each other.

Hermione sitting on his lap while Ron smiled at her, marveling on her smile and the sun shinning through her hair giving her an angelic look and one he knew will never become tired of. She would laugh and he would push her curls behind her ears, his fingers becoming tangled in them.

They snuggled, and caressed, and breathed: soaking in the others scent, the rhythm of their breathing so close together.

Hermione heard movement coming from the kitchen, suddenly remembering that they were not the only ones in the house. Though, she had been so caught up in Ron's crystal blue eyes that she had totally forgotten reality.

She bent down and kissed Ron's lips tenderly, a smile planted on her lips and the sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Come on Ron, let's get downstairs. If I know your mother the way I think I do, she is probably worried sick." she giggled getting off of Ron's lap and planting her feet on the floor standing slowly while Ron grunted loudly in protest of losing her warmth.

Ron watched her stand and stretch with a mischievous grin on his face.

He bounded forward wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back against him and flopping down on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Ron! We can't lay in bed all day!" She giggled as he brought her close to him and kissing her face, every inch of it, just small pecks everywhere with a glowing smile.

"No Hermione, just lay here in bed with me! I will put a locking charm on the door and no one can bother us. I just want to lay her and kiss you and hold you and…tickle you!" He screamed as he tickled her all over.

She began laughing hysterically.

So loud, in fact, that when George came out of the bathroom, he grabbed his wand and ran to the top of the stairs that led to Ron's room and threw open the door brandishing his wand everywhere ready to hex someone into oblivion if need be.

But when the door came bursting open, Ron and Hermione stopped laughing and looked up at the door, smiles slowly fading as they noticed the wand pointing at them.

"Sorry George, Ron was tickling me and I was just laughing so hard. I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She said playfully hitting Ron in the arm.

Slowly George put his wand arm down and a smile grew to his face and pretty soon he was chuckling right along with them, seeing the smiles on their faces..... Oh, it just lightened his heart.

George laughed and walked in, standing at the end of the bed just staring at Ron and Hermione, a stupid smile on his face. He took a deep breath in and held it as he looked at his youngest brother and his beautiful best friend.

The smile widened as he let out his breath, Ron was laying across the bed with Hermione propping herself up on her elbow staring at George, smiling at him.

He went to Ron and smacked his leg playfully.

"Good job baby brother! Finally catching on and getting her. And you!" he turned and looked at Hermione..... she looked so happy, her color was starting to come back to her cheeks, that gleam in her eye was returning, and the bags under her eyes were almost gone.

George just looked at her and winked before walking off and going back downstairs, but he turned around and came back to Hermione a few moments later.... She had stood up and George picked her up, he twirled her in the air and laughed.

"God Herms.... I am so happy for you! You look so much better!" He let her down, and Ron sat up, putting a hand on the small of her back with a smile on his face.

"Are you feeling better? Did you sleep ok?" he asked holding her shoulders pushing her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Yea I slept pretty good, I feel very rested, George." he bent over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to his Ron.

"The boys are making some breakfast, or they were last I knew, because Perce and Fred are down there and now I'm not sure if any is left..... So if you want any you better hurry it up." George smiled at them before walking to the door and shutting it quietly behind him.

Hermione turned to look at Ron with a shining smile and held her hand out to him and he accepted it. They stood together, looking into each others eyes.

Ron brought his free hand up to her face, tracing the outline of her jaw before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

The rush of emotion in the kiss brought tears to Hermione's eyes but as the tears came she smiled into his kiss.

They broke apart Ron looking at her smiling, leaning his head against hers.

"I love You." he whispered before they turned and walked to the door.

George was downstairs telling Charlie, Bill, Percy, and his twin how he had found Ron and Hermione, George's radiant smile had returned which caused the rest of the boys to smile.

Bill looked at the sight before him and thought lazily that they might just be ok, he knew it would take time but he knew that they all would be ok soon.

Ron and Hermione came walking in the kitchen hand in hand, even though they all knew Hermione had woke up in a great mood their smiles fell once they saw her.

She did look a lot better, but she was still not the Hermione they knew. She tried to make her smile brighter to let them know it was ok to smile; Instead she looked at the boys, got a mischievous grin on her face and looked at Ron giving him a wink.

Hermione let go of Ron's hand before walking to Bill, the brother closest to her, got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

She then repeated this with Charlie and Percy but when she came to the twins she put her arms on their shoulders and leaned between them.

"Hermione sandwich!" Fred screamed. They both gently squeezed her waist and kissed her cheek.

They all were smiling and laughing, just like it used to be.

Unfortunately Bill knew that it wouldn't be like this for a long while, he knew this was all just temporary. She was hurt more than any of them could imagine.

They sat down and ate their breakfast, none of them really sure what to talk about. They didn't want to seem insensitive and talk about other things and they didn't want to bring up David so most of the morning they sat in silence, a cough or a screech of a chair being moved was heard but no more laughter. Hermione finished her breakfast and excused herself for a shower.

A sound upstairs alerted everyone to Harry and Ginny waking up.

Hermione looked confused, as if she just realized that she had not seen them this morning and thought maybe they were outside flying around.

Bill told them that they had fallen asleep downstairs and he and Arthur carried them up to Ginny's room. He did not tell them that they were crying, he knew it would make Hermione feel guilty so he left that little part out.

"Where's mum and dad?" Ron asked suddenly doing a mental head count.

"They are outside for some time alone, Ronald." Charlie told them.

Ginny and Harry walked in holding hands. Hermione turned to look at them, her smile widened at the sight of them finally together, not hiding it from anyone.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, she was so excited to see her smiling.

She walked over to Hermione giving her a hug. Harry sat down next to Ron while Charlie flew a plate of breakfast to Ron and Hermione.

"I will get you two a plate in just a few more minutes." Charlie returned to the stove.

"I have a better idea Charlie." Ginny told him.

"I think it is a nice day today and its supposed to rain for the next few days so, I think we should go for a picnic, a swim or something just to get out of the house for a while. All of us.... the whole family!" Ginny looked at Hermione.

Ginny was really hoping that Hermione would agree that going on an outing would be a good idea. All Ginny wanted to do was to make sure that Hermione was going to be ok, that she was going to be happy, and she also just wanted to get everyone's mind's off of what was happening.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Ginny. I just need to take a shower and then I'll be ready. Ron you gonna go?" She looked at Ron expectantly, everyone in the room nodded they all wanted to go, get out of the house and have a great time.

Ron stood up next to Hermione, putting his arms around her waist.

"Of coarse I am going to go, Hermione. I would not miss this for the world." Ron leant down and gave her a small kiss on her lips, he warmed up instantly, Ron was on top of the world.

Wolf whistles were heard all around them as they kissed, Ron broke apart form her red as a beet, he would never forget that moment.....

......never.

Hermione left and went upstairs to take a shower and Ron was nervous that every time she left his side she would have a meltdown.

Ginny gave him a look telling him,'She'll be fine,' and it comforted him.

Once Hermione was out of earshot and Fred was sure she had gotten in her shower he patted Ron on the back.

"She doing better today? Really?" He asked Ron thought about it for a second.

"Better then yesterday but I am still worried about her." Ron hoped that answered the question, he really didn't know how to answer it.

Ron might not be the smartest but he knew that something like this was not going to be better over night no matter what he did, what anyone did for that matter.

He was scared for her, he was scared that she would get on the road back to living life, where she felt safe and no longer thought of what happened and then she would fall, she would lose the progress and have to start all over.

He had seen that happen with Harry numerous times but it always was because something else happened to make him fall.....Ron was determined to be there for Hermione, pick her up when she falls and help her build what she has lost.

Yes he was predicting that she would break and fall, but he also knows she is stronger then he could ever be.

Don't get him wrong..... he prayed to every God he knew about that she would never have to cry over David again, but he knew it best to understand the chance of her falling was higher then he could count, and he just couldn't get his hopes up for Hermione or himself.

Support, accept, love, understand: Those are the things he would live by from now on.

Last night, while he had been looking at the stars, he vowed he would always be there for her, always be understanding and available... Years ago he vowed he would always support her and he would always love her.

"Have you boys decided what we are going to do yet?" Ron was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

He turned to look at her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her smile gave his heart a lightness, like he was flying, his breath was becoming shallow, he was stunned, shocked by her, he always had been.

But today.... today: She brought tears to his eyes.

He admired her so much.... Her bravery, her smile, her determination to fight this, to live, and be happy.

She made his heart stop, he gave her every reason to fight, to love, to believe in 'happily ever after'..... She was his everything.

All he would ever need, she gave him peace when he was angry, she gave him faith in man and God, she gave him hope for the world to heal when they had been through something like she had.

He stood up and went to her, he did not care that he was crying in front of his brothers or her, they all disappeared except for her, his eyes focused on her, on her smile.

His hands found her face, soaking in the softness of her skin.

"Why are you crying Ron?" She asked whispering in his ear.

"You are so beautiful Hermione and I love you. These are happy tears, I love you so much you bring me to tears.... that's all baby." he whispered back into her ear he stepped back keeping his hands on her face giving her a soft kiss, then looking into her eyes and smiling with her.

"You are such a silly goose. Oh Ron I love you more than you will ever know." And so she kissed him deeply.

"Let's go lovebirds! Don't know how much longer the weather will hold!" Bill called to them, standing at the door.

"Get you coats it might rain!" he added, grabbing his and his parent's coats before going out the door.

Ron and Hermione grabbed their coats and headed out the door joining Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heading down the path to the lake.

"Swimming and lazing around sounds like a good day to me Molly, don't you agree?" Arthur said giving her temple a soft kiss before turning to Ron and giving Ron a wink and a smile.

"Yes it does dear." she said giving him a kiss on his cheek, bringing a small blush to Arthur's cheeks.

They were all together, the whole family.

Ginny and Harry last, behind everyone holding hands.

Fred and George in front of them with their arms around each other Charlie, Bill, and Percy up front talking.

Molly and Arthur holding each other close with Ron and Hermione by their side.

Everyone laughing and smiling, cracking jokes and leaving their troubles behind.

The way life should always be.

* * *

Well here you go yall! I hope you enjoyed it! Still have a few chapters to add on, so keep an eye out!

Please review! (Shamless Plug Warning!) Please read my new one-shot Reality and A Dream!!

Love Always

Maggie Ann


End file.
